I Won't Give Up On Us
by beauboss
Summary: Beca has been in the hospital for 6 months now because of a rare nerve disease... what happens when Chloe comes into her life? Will her disease stop her from being happy? Or will she follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Do you feel this?" The nurse asked as she putted pressure on Beca's back. "No." "This?" She asked as she changed the position of her hand. "No." "This?" "Yes." "Really?!" "Nope..." "Beca, please you have to be serious or we can't help you." Beca sighed. She had been in this hospital for to long now... 6 months! "Beca?" "Huh?" "Did you feel that?" "Oh, no." "This?" "A little." "Hm, a little as in less then the last time or the same?" "Uh I think less, could you do it again?" "Sure." The nurse putted pressure in her back again. "Definitely less..." Beca groaned. She kept taking all kinds of medicines but none of them worked. "Okay, I'm going to discuss this with your doctor and I'll be back in an hour, okay?" "Sure, but may I leave my room today?" "Uhm..." The nurse looked at Beca. "Please... You know I hate it here! Just please..." Beca almost begged her. Since she fell out of her wheelchair a week ago the doctors didn't allow her to leave her room. "Okay, fine but you need someone to come with you..." "Oh seriously?!" Beca groaned. "Beca..." "Yeah, yeah I know what if something happens... I'm gonna die anyway so what is the point?" Beca asked irritated. "You're not going to die, you know we're doing everything to get you better!" "Just focus on Ricky please, he's more important then me..." Ricky was her little brother. He had been in the hospital for 3 months but his condition was worse than Beca's. She got so angry when her mom told her they found the same nerve disease in his blood, he was only 8 years old... "I know how you think about that but you're just as important as he." "Yeah, yeah whatever but I can go on my own today?" The nurse sighed. "Fine." "Yes! You're the best Nancy!" The nurse smiled and walked out of the room. Then Beca was alone again. Her parents were at her brothers room most of the time with her little sister, Charlie. Beca grabbed her laptop from beneath her pillow and worked on her mixes. She got her volume out loud so she didn't hear someone come in till she saw a gorgeous red head with stressed eyes run into her room. "Oh my god mom I'm so sorry I'm late I had to work and they didn't let me leave earlier..." "Uh, I'm to young to be a mom I think, so I think you've got the wrong room..." Beca sniggered. "Huh?" The red head looked at her with her beautiful blue eyes. When she saw Beca her eyes got huge and her cheeks turned red. "I am so sorry!" "It's okay, too bad your boss didn't let you leave earlier." "Uh yes, sorry again. Uhm bye!" The red head left her room again. Beca looked at the close door. Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes... Beca thought about the red head till the nurse and the doctor came in. "So Beca, how are you feeling today?" "Same like yesterday..." Beca mumbled. The doctor and the nurse turned her on her side to look at her back again. "No... No..." The third time her asked her if she felt something she looked at the nurse with a grin. "No..." The nurse shook her head. "Is there something wrong?" The doctor asked. "No, no nothing. Everything is fine." Nancy quickly said. "So this so the spot that less sensitive right?" Beca nodded. "Okay, how are you legs?" "Still useless..." Since her condition got worse at some point her legs stopped working, since then the doctors got more worried about her. "So, Nancy said I can leave my room today for an hour or more..." Beca asked after the doctor laid her on her back again and started to massage her legs. "Oh did she?" "Yeah, can I visit my brother?" Beca asked with hope. "Uh..." The doctor looked at the nurse with worry in his eyes. "We'll see about that but you can leave your room with someone..." "Oh come on! I fell one time. One time! It won't happen again I promise!" "Okay, fine but if you fall again you're never again allowed to leave the room on your own." "Deal! Thanks doc." The doctor smiled. The nurse left and the doctor said on her bed to stay and talk for a bit. "So how are you really doing?" "I'm fine." "Be honest with me please..." "I'm fine, you know just going crazy because I've been here for half a year now and I'm keep getting worse... But apart from that I'm fine..." "How are your mixes?" "They're great! You want to her some?" "Maybe later okay?" "Okay..." "I have to go now I'll come again tonight okay?" "Okay, bye doc." "Bye Beca." The doctor left the room and Beca was alone again. She felt tired so decided to get some sleep. As she fell a sleep she dreamed about the beautiful red head, she'd probably never see again...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Chloe walked her normal round as her father was with her mother. She walked past the restaurant and ended at the waiting room close to her moms room. When she got to the waiting room she saw a brunette sitting in her wheelchair at the table, where Chloe normally sat. She looked familiar but Chloe couldn't see her face because it was covered in her hands. Chloe walked towards the brunette and noticed she was crying. "Hey are you okay?" She asked as she sat on the other side of the table. "I'm fine..." The brunette mumbled without looking at Chloe. "You sure?" "I'm sure just go away, please..." Why did everyone had to ask if she was okay, she just wanted to be alone... "Someone told me to never leave someone who's crying alone..." "Who told you that? Your mom?" "No my sister..." "Oh... I'm fine okay I just need some time alone..." "Okay but if you want to talk I'll be in the chair in the corner of the room. It's more comfortable then these plastic chairs, you know..." Beca looked at the person she was talking to and saw it was the red head. "Hey! It's you... Do you remember me? I ran into your room 2 weeks ago..." -of course I do...- Beca thought. She had been thinking a lot about the red head since that day. "Oh, yes you disturbed me..." "Well I'm sorry for that... Can I get you a drink to make it up to you?" "You could get me a cappuccino..." Beca mumbled as she wiped away her tears. "Okay, but I'm not going alone, will you join me?" "I can't leave this floor the doctor said..." "Oh..." "So lets go!" Beca grinned. Chloe laughed. Chloe stood up and followed Beca to the elevator. "What's your name, if I may ask?" Chloe asked. "It's Beca." "Nice to meet you Beca, I'm Chloe." "Nice to meet you Chloe." Beca smiled.

They got their coffee at the restaurant and sat at a small table in the corner. "So tell me, why are you here?" Beca asked as carefully took a sip of her coffee. "Oh my mom had a surgery 3 weeks ago. I visit her everyday. So I'm here a lot." Chloe smiled at Beca. "Oh okay." "And you...?" Chloe asked as she looked at Beca's wheelchair. "Oh it's nothing." Beca didn't want to scare Chloe with her disease. Chloe understood that Beca didn't want to talk about it and just nodded. "So... Do you go to school or something?" Beca asked.  
"Yeah, I'm taking classes at Barden University." "Really? My dad teaches at that school. Mr Mitchell." "Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while?" "Uh yeah he's at the hospital a lot..." "Oh he's with you?" "Uh no..." Chloe looked confused at Beca who fought her tears. Chloe noticed. "Sorry did I say something wrong?" Chloe asked. Beca shook her head as she looked outside to focus on stopping her tears. Then a tear rolled down her face. "Hey, relax. Take a deep breath." Chloe laid her hand on Beca's to calm her down. Beca got distracted and looked at her hand. Chloe quickly pulled her hand away.  
"Sorry..." Beca just nodded. There was an awkward silence. "Do you know many people here?" "Apart from the nurses and the doctors? Not really. I'm not that of a person person..." "Well you're sitting here with a person..." Beca gave Chloe a weak smile. "That's better." Chloe said as she smiled back. "Thanks..." "Thanks for what?" "For distracting me for a moment... I hate it here... I've been here for 6 months now..." "6 months?!" Beca nodded. "Wow, I can understand how you're feeling then..." Chloe looked at Beca's hand. It was all blue and purple. Beca noticed her staring and covered her hand. "It's from the infusions..." Chloe nodded. "It's looks worse then it actually is..." "Can I ask why you need infusions..." "To get my medicines into my body?" "Yeah I got that but why do you need medicines..." Beca was quiet for a moment. -I can't tell her... Maybe she'll run away or something...- Beca thought. Chloe saw her doubting. "Please tell me..." Beca sighed. "I uh.., I have some kind of rare nerve disease... But uh... They don't have any working medicines for me..." "How is that possible?! Is that why you're in a wheelchair?" Beca nodded and looked at her hand. She hated it to talk about her disease because they always felt sorry for her. "There are no medicines because... uh well lets say there are exactly 10 persons on the world who have this disease... Minus one now..." Beca started to tear up again. -oh stop crying you baby!- she thought as she got angry. "What do you mean..." "I mean that someone died today, okay! Can't you understand?! Some one died! Because of this stupid disease... And why didn't they pick me to die huh?! I've been here for 6 months. 6 months! He was here for 3 months... He didn't deserve it!" Beca threw her empty glass of cappuccino from the table and wheeled away. Chloe looked at her in shock. She didn't expect that reaction. "Beca, wait please." Chloe ran after her and stopped her by standing in front of her. "Leave me alone okay?" Beca said on an angry tone. "Please, I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm sorry..." "It's not your fault don't worry about it..." Beca tried to get away but Chloe stopped her again. "Please, I want to help..." "You don't even know me?!" "So...? I still want to help you Beca..." Beca looked away from Chloe's gaze and sighed. "You know, it's good to talk about things that are bothering you..." "It's not bothering me... It's making me angry..." "Then we're definitely talking about it! Maybe we can go to your room?" "Wow, you're not letting this go are you?" "Nope." "Okay, fine we'll go to my room, but the doctor is coming in an hour and a half you have to be away then because he doesn't want me to have too much visitors even though I'm feeling perfectly fine..." Chloe nodded.

When they got to Beca's room Beca look at her bed. "Do you need help?" Chloe asked. "Uhm..." "It's okay I can help you!" Beca nodded and wheeled over to the bed. She place her hands on the sides of her wheelchair and looked at Chloe. "Uh can you place one arm underneath my legs and on around my waist..." Becs asked embarrassed. Chloe nodded and did what Beca said. She lifted Beca up and placed her on her bed. "Wow you feel like a feather!" "Uh yeah and thanks for the help." "No problem." Chloe smiled. "Can I sit next to you?" "Uh sure..." Beca moved to the side of her bed and Chloe sat next to her. "So tell me..." Beca looked at her hands. "Please..." Beca took a deep breath. "My uh... Disease effects my nerves... It's mostly at the nerve in my backbone... It started 6 months ago and they are trying to stop the progress but it's getting worse... I can't walk since a month ago... I can't feel anything in my legs or in my lower back... They have tried hundreds of medicines but they haven't found the right one yet..."  
Chloe couldn't find any words to say. "Why did you get so upset in the restaurant?" She asked in a whisper. "That's private..." "Oh okay... But if you ever want to talk." Chloe grabbed a pen and wrote down her number with her name and a small heart next to it. "Just call. You can also call me when you just want to talk." Chloe said with a wink. "I have to go now sorry. Call me okay?" "Sure." Beca smiled and Chloe left.

After a few minutes the doctor came in and Beca was still smiling at the paper. "What ya got there?" "Nothing..." Beca snapped as she laid the note underneath her pillow. "Okay then, and who was that nice red haired woman who left your room?" He asked with a smirk. "You saw her?" The doctor nodded. "Uh I met her today..." "Does she know why you're here?" "Uh yeah..." The doctor nodded again. "As long as she knows it and as she knows what can happen it's okay..." "Hey she's not my girlfriend! She doesn't even like girls..." "Are you sure about that? She looked pretty happy when she left your room I've never seen her that happy since her mother is here..." "You know her?" "A little bit." "Does she have a boyfriend?" "You'll have to find out by yourself but be careful Beca... You know what can happen... Just look at you-" "Okay skip that subject please..." "I'm sorry... Lets work on your exercises and then I'll leave you alone with your note..." "Ha-ha very funny Mick..." "Hey it's doctor Green for you missy..." "Sure and I am miss Mitchell..." Beca laughed. After her exercises she kept thinking about the note and about Chloe.- Maybe I should... No don't be that selfish! You can't put her through that... Right?-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Chloe sat in her dorm with her friend Aubrey, who was calling with Stacie. "Yes... No and I'm sorry but... No babe please..." They were having a fight and Chloe decided to leave the room for a moment. She grabbed her phone and walked towards the coffee shop. "Hey Chloe!" -oh no...- Chloe thought. She turned around and saw Jesse coming her way. "Hi Jesse, what's up?" "Nothing, mind if I join you on getting a cup of coffee. "Ugh sure..." Chloe sighed. "How is Aubrey?" "She's fine, Jesse if you're only joining me to get on a date with Aubrey you can better leave because she's still with Stacie..." "But they had a fight right?" Chloe stopped walking and looked at Jesse. "Yes they had a fight but that doesn't mean they break up?! They have little fights all the time but they can't live without each other so please leave Aubrey alone. And me too!" Chloe walked away and rolled her eyes. Jesse just stood there shocked by Chloe's reaction. Chloe got her coffee and sat at a table at the window. Suddenly her phone rang. It was an unknown number. "Hello?" "Uh hey, is this Chloe speaking?" "Yes and who are you?" "It's Beca." Chloe got a big smile on her face. "Hey! Never thought you'd call me!" "No, so did I..." Beca mumbled. Chloe chuckled. "So, how are you?" "I'm okay, how are you?" "I'm good, I'm drinking a coffee. I had to leave my dorm for a moment... My friend had a fight with her girlfriend..." "You're living with a boy?" "No with a girl?" Chloe said confused. "Oh I understand sorry. Normally people are a bit mysterious when they're talking to me about gay people... I don't know why?!" "Maybe because you look like a badass..."  
"Oh you think so?" "Well, I know you're not a badass but you look like one yes." "Who says I'm not a badass?" "I do. And it's true..." "So you think you know me that well huh?" Chloe laughed. "I think so..." "Hmm you think so..." Chloe knew Beca was grinning. "Stop grinning!" "I'm not grinning..." "Yes you are!" "Okay I am... But it's only because you think you know me so well." "If I'm wrong then I want to get to know you." "Do you?" Beca asked surprised. "Yes I do." Chloe was surprised by herself that she was so enthusiastic about getting to know Beca. "Uh if you want you can come over when ever you want? I'm not going anywhere so you know where to find me..." "How about tonight? I'm visiting my mom tonight and when my dad is with her I have to wait so..." "Okay, sounds good." Now Beca had a big smile on her face and so did Chloe. Then Chloe saw Aubrey and Stacie coming her way. "Uh Beca I have to go sorry. I'll see you tonight okay? Can I bring something?" "Just bring yourself." "I think I can bring myself... See ya bye bye." "Bye." Chloe hang up as Stacie and Aubrey sat at her table. They noticed her smile and looked curious at her. "What?" Chloe asked. "Why are you looking like you got laid or something?" Stacie asked. "Stacie!" "What? You do look like that... So what is it?" "Nothing..." "Is it the hospital girl?" Aubrey asked. "Wait who?" Stacie asked. "Nobody..." "Tell me more about that girl! Is she your girlfriend?" "What?! No!" "Do you like her?" Stacie asked. Chloe looked away from her. "You do! Oh my god when are we meeting her?" "Never... She's ill so..." "So?" "So she probably doesn't want a relationship and I don't know if she likes girls... She reacted surprised when I said that you two were together..." "That doesn't mean anything, just ask her! And how ill is she?" "I'm not gonna ask her if she likes girls, that's weird?!" "That's a normal question..." Stacie said as she looked at Aubrey. "Yeah for you maybe..." Chloe mumbled. She had been rejected a lot by girls who weren't in love with her and she was done with it. "So how ill is she?" "Seriously ill... She has some kind of rare nerve disease but they don't have medicines against the progress. She can't use her legs since a month..."  
"That's horrible!" Aubrey said. "I know, she told me there were exactly 10 people in the world with this disease but she said minus one... And then she freaked out." "Wow that sounds pretty serious..." Chloe nodded. "It is, but it's hard to get her to talk about it... I'm working on it..." "You're serious about this, aren't you?" Aubrey asked. "Yes I am..." "You really like her, don't you...?" "I do..." Chloe groaned as she covered her face in her hands. "Maybe I should go talk to her..." Stacie said. "No no no! Don't! I can handle this I'll get over it... I hope..." "Aw Chloe is really in love..." "I know, it's terrible!" Chloe mumbled. "Why? Love isn't terrible." "Well my kind of love is terrible... Everytime I have a crush on a girl I end up heartbroken..." "Maybe it's different this time..." "I don't think so... But I have to go now I'm going to my mom tonight." "Are you going to the girl to?" "Yes I am..." "Make a pic of her! I want to see her!" "Stacie!" "Oh just do it!" "Okay I'm leaving now... Bye!" "Bye." Chloe hugged her friends and left the coffee shop. Chloe noticed she was more then happy that Beca called. She was really looking forward to her evening with Beca.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"So any plans for tonight?" The doctor asked as he was examining Beca. "Uhm Chloe comes to visit me..." "Really?" Beca nodded. "Well that's nice." The doctor smiled. "Is it selfish?" "What is selfish?" "Well asking her to come over and hoping she might like me back..." "Why would that be selfish?" He asked as he turned Beca on her back again. "Well I don't know how long I will... You know be here..." "Yeah... Well maybe you can talk about it with her?" "And then? I'll just say: hey Chloe I like you but I'm going to die soon? No, I can't do that..." Beca sighed. "Hey, you're not going to die..." "You said that earlier about him..." "He was younger..." "So? I wish it was me instead of him..." "Beca stop thinking like that. You're strong you can do this." Beca wasn't so sure anymore. "Okay, I have to go now, have fun with Chloe. Remember that we're starting with new medicines tomorrow!" "Bye doc!" The doctor left and Beca checked how late it was. A half hour till Chloe came. She grabbed her laptop and started on her mixes. She was so caught up in her mixes she forgot the time. Suddenly someone knocked on her door. "Come in?" Chloe came in and smiled when she saw Beca. "Hey." "Hey." Beca smiled back. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked as she walked over to Beca. "Uh working on my mixes..." "You're a Dj?" "Well I want to be one later yes..." "Cool! Can I hear it?" "Uh I don't know..." "Aw please..." "Okay fine." Beca showed Chloe some of her work and Chloe listened carefully. "This is awesome!" Chloe said as she gave Beca her headphones back. "Thanks..." Beca mumbled. "So what are we doing tonight?" "I don't know?" "I brought a movie?" Chloe said. "A movie..." Beca said disappointed. "Don't you like movies?" "They're okay not really interesting..." "We'll see what you think of this one." Chloe said as she got The Host out of her pocket.  
Beca putted in her laptop and Chloe sat next to her. "Before we start can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?" Beca said without looking away form her laptop. "Why were you so upset about the dead of that person who had the same disease of you...?" "Oh that..." Beca really didn't want to talk about it. "Please tell me... You can trust me..." "I know... But this is different..." "Please..." Chloe laid her hand on Beca's and looked at her. Beca looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "That person was... My little brother..." "What..." Chloe said in a whisper. "Yeah... He was only 8 years old..." "I am so sorry..." Beca shook her head. "Don't be... I just wish every day that I could change places with him... He didn't deserve this..." "Don't say that Beca..." "It's true... I'm here for 6 months and I'm still a live, he was here for 3 months..." Beca started to tear up but quickly wiped away her tears. "He was so smart... He always asked for me when he was in the hospital but they didn't let me visit him..." "Why not?" "I don't know... I kept asking the doctors to focus on him not on me... It didn't help..." Now Beca broke down. She hid her face in her hands and cried. "I promised him he would be okay..." "You couldn't know." Chloe mumbled as she pulled Beca into a hug. "Why did he had to die? Why? Why didn't they take me?" Beca sobbed. "Please take me in his place..." "Sssh..." Chloe tried to calm her down but she almost cried her self. "When did it happen...?" "Yesterday..." Beca pulled back from the hug and looked embarrassed at Chloe. "Sorry..." "It's okay... I know how you feel..." "How can you know how I feel..." Beca mumbled. No one could know how she felt... "I lost my sister a year ago... She was in a car accident... You have no idea how bad I wished I was in that car instead of her..." Beca looked at Chloe and saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry..." "It's okay... I learned to live with it... But I still think about her everyday... And you can do that too... Just think about your brother, think about all the good memories you have and all the little things you remember of him..." "I remember how he woke me every day to tell me he loved me and then he asked if he could hear my mixes... He was my biggest fan... He was always proud of me even though he was only 8 years old..." "And he is still proud of you because you're still fighting against your disease... Just keep fighting for him..." Beca nodded. "I'm starting with new medicines tomorrow..." "Another step closer to the right medicine." "I hope so... Thank you Chloe for listening..." "Thank you for opening up to me..." Then Chloe received a text from Stacie. -PICTURE!- "Sorry..." "It's okay who is it?" "It's my friend... She wants a picture of you..." "Why?" "Don't ask." Beca laughed. "Well lets send her a pic then!" Beca wiped away her tears and laid her arm around Chloe's shoulder. Chloe took the picture and showed it to Beca. "That's a nice one! Send it to me too please." "Sure." Chloe sent the picture to Stacie and to Beca. "Well lets start this film then..." Beca sighed. "Oh you'll love it!" "We'll see..." During the film Chloe received a text from Stacie again. -she's adorable! She's definitely a keeper!- "What does she say?" "She says you're adorable..." "I'm not adorable!" "I'll tell her." Chloe winked at Beca. Chloe sent a text back and focused on the movie again. As she watched she rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca liked it. She knew she was really in love with Chloe...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Hey where are you going?" Aubrey asked as she saw Chloe running towards the door of their dorm. "To my mom." "Sure, your mom..." Aubrey knew Chloe couldn't stop thinking about Beca. "When do they release your mom?" "It sounds like she's in prison?! I don't know when she's 'released'." "I hope she has to stay for a while..." "Why?" Chloe frowned "Well how about Beca? You keep talking about her..." "No I don't!" Chloe denied. "Yes you do! Just admit it..." Chloe gave Aubrey a irritated look. "That look says enough." Aubrey grinned. "I hate you..." "Love you too! When are we meeting her?" "How about not?" "Oh come on! I've never seen you like this. You are really in love..." "Oh shut up..." Chloe grabbed her jacket because it was cold outside. "Well I'm going now. Bye!" "Bye, say hello to Beca from me!" Chloe gave her a sarcastic smile and left.

"Knock, knock." Chloe said as she walked into Beca's room. Beca laid on her bed and was listening to music. Beca saw her coming in and paused her music. "Hey!" "Hi... Sorry is it okay if you visit me later..." "Sure, aren't you feeling well?" "No I'm feeling fine... Just irritated..." Beca didn't feel good since the new medicines but didn't want Chloe to worry about it."Why?" Chloe asked as she sat on the chair next to Beca's bed. "Just tired of all the drama..." "What drama?" "Just everything..." "Beca I can't help you if you don't tell me..." Beca sighed. "I can't go to my brother's funeral..." "Why not?" "My condition got a little worse since my new medicines... It's my brother's funeral?! They don't let me say goodbye..." "I'm sure they don't mean it like that..." "They don't understand..." "Can I do something to make you feel better?" Beca shook her head. "You know what makes me feel better?" "What?" Beca asked. "A walk through the park..." "We can walk around the hospital?" "May you go outside then?" "I don't know. Help me in my wheelchair please?" "You little rebel." Chloe laughed as she helped Beca into her wheelchair. "Well if I'm going to die anyway why shouldn't I do what I like?" When she saw Chloe's look on her face she knew she said something stupid. "You're going to die?" "I wanted to talk about it with you but I didn't know how..." "Talk about what?" "Uh if they don't find the right medicine soon they uh... They don't know for how long I will be here..." "How long have they gave you..." "2 or 3 months..." Chloe knew it would be soon but that soon... "How do they know that..." She asked just above a whisper. Hearing this about Beca really made her feel bad. "Because of my brother and other people who died..." "2 or 3 months..." "Yeah... So I'm trying to make the best of it..."  
"And I'll help you." Beca gave her a thankful smile. "There is a jacket and my sneakers underneath my bed and a blanket in my closet." Chloe nodded and got the stuff Beca asked for. She helped Beca with her jacket and sneakers and laid the blanket over her legs. They checked if there were doctors on the hallway and quickly got outside. "I missed this!" Beca said when they got out of the elevator. "Sneaking around, having fun. I'm so glad I met you." "Me too." Chloe smiled. -you have no idea how glad I am...- Chloe thought. -I wish I could tell her...- Beca thought. They walked over to a place where Chloe could sit and talked about where they were from. Most of the time Chloe was talking and Beca listened carefully.  
After a while Chloe got cold and shivered. "Are you cold?" "No I'm fine." Beca grabbed her hands, they were cold as ice. "Wow you're freezing! Come here." Beca pulled away the blanket and pulled Chloe onto her lap and laid the blanket around her. "Thanks..." Chloe mumbled. "No problem." Beca wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her warm. Chloe looked at Beca. Beca got caught up in Chloe's blue eyes. Chloe leaned in and softly kissed Beca's lips. Beca kissed her back as she deepened the kiss a little. When they both needed to pull away to breath, Chloe leaned with her forehead against Beca's. Beca could hear Chloe's breathing and felt it against her lips. "Sorry..." Chloe said in a whisper. "Don't be..." Beca mumbled as she kissed her again. When they pulled away Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "I really like you Beca..." "I like you too... but I can't do this..." "Why not?" "I don't want to hurt you because..." Beca sighed. "Because you're maybe going to die..." Beca nodded. "I don't want to be selfish..." "You're not selfish. I want to be with you Beca... I- I am in love with you..." "But what if I die..." "Please don't say that..." "But it's the truth..." "Please... Are you in love with me..." "Yes..." "Then just let me stay with you..." "I can't... I will never be the girlfriend who takes you out for dinner... Maybe I'll be in this wheelchair forever..." "I don't want a normal girlfriend... I want you Beca... No one else..." "And I want you... It's ju-" "Lets try it... I don't want to lose you like this..." "But you'll lose me in an other way..." "Maybe... Lets just make it our time till then..." Beca knew she wanted it but she didn't to hurt Chloe. "What would you say if you weren't sick?" "I would say yes..." "Then say yes now too then... Please..." Chloe begged. Their lips were almost touching and Chloe closed her eyes. "Please..." Beca kissed her again. "Will you be my girlfriend, Chloe?" She whispered against her lips. Chloe nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. Beca cupped her cheek with her hand and wiped away the tear. "We're gonna get through this... Okay?" Chloe nodded. "I will fight. For you and for my brother..."

They sat outside for a while but decided to go inside when Beca started to get cold. They laid on her bed and just cuddled. Chloe laid with her head on Beca's chest and had her arms wrapped around her waist. Beca's arm rested on Chloe's waist and she kissed her head. "Aubrey wants to meet you..." Chloe mumbled against Beca's shirt. "Does she... What does she know about me?" "Uh she kept saying I liked you... And she knows about you're disease..." Beca smiled at the idea Chloe had liked her for a while and even told her friend about her. "The first time you ran into my room I couldn't forget your eyes you know..." "Aw that's so romantic!" "I know right?! What did you think of me?" "Well I thought you were cute... And I still think that." Chloe grinned as she kissed Beca's cheek. " "Hm we'll work on that..." Beca said as she kissed Chloe lips. Chloe kissed her back but they interrupted by the doctor coming in. "Sorry for interrupting..." He said as he walked in. "Yeah thanks Mick..." Beca groaned. "Hi I'm doctor Green, Beca calls me Mick." "Chloe." Chloe said as she shook his hand. "Yeah I heard about you..." Chloe looked at Beca with a grin. "You told him about me?" "Yes..." Beca said. "I have to examine Beca you can stay if you want but I need some space on the bed..." "Oh that's okay my dad is going home soon so I have to go." "You don't have to go." Beca said pouting. "I know sorry I'll be here tomorrow okay?" Beca nodded. Chloe gave her a quick kiss in her lips. "Bye." "Bye. See you tomorrow!" Chloe said goodbye to the doctor and left. "So you choose to tell her?" He asked as he turned Beca on her side. Beca nodded. "She knows about..." "Yes she does..." "Then it's okay. So how are you feeling today?" "To be honest? Those new medicines suck! I feel pretty bad..." "Really?" Beca nodded. "Okay we'll check you're condition again then..." "Do you think I have a change to survive..." "I really hope so..." "I have to... For Chloe and for my brother..." "I know Beca we're doing everything we can but you know what can happen..." "I know, I know..." Beca mumbled. A day ago she wanted to die but Chloe changed everything...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Chloe was on her way to Beca's dorm when she saw the doctor leaving her room. He looked concerned. "Hello doctor Green." "Ow hi Chloe." "Uh how is Beca today?" "What does Beca say to you when you ask how she is?" Chloe frowned. "She says she's fine and that her new medicines make it a little worse?" "A little?" Chloe nodded. "Okay, well I have to go now she's in her room but take it easy today she's tired." "Okay, thanks doctor Green." "Just call me Mick." He said as he walked away. Chloe walked into Beca's room and found her laying in her bed with her eyes closed. "Mick, I'm fine please just go away." "Don't worry it's just me." Chloe smiled as she kissed Beca's cheek. Beca opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey, sorry he keeps coming to check on me..." "Why?" "Just because of my new medicines don't worry about it." Chloe just nodded because she knew Beca was lying to her. "So how was your day?" Beca asked as she pulled Chloe on the bed by putting her arm around her waist. Chloe squealed. "It was okay. School was boring and Aubrey still wants to meet you with her girlfriend..." "Aha... Well lets invite them then!" "Really? You don't have to do it!" "I know, but I want to." "When can they come?" "Today?" "Maybe that's not such a good idea since you don't feel that well..." "I'm fine Chloe just call them..." "Okay." Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss and left to call Aubrey. Beca sighed and rested her head in her pillow. "You can do this Mitchell! Do it for her..." Beca knew her body was giving up. She closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. Then Chloe came back in. "They're here in a half hour." Beca forced herself to smile at Chloe. "Okay." Chloe crawled back on the bed and snuggled up against Beca. "You like cuddling don't you?" Chloe nodded. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and kissed her head. -I have to fight... I just have to...- She thought.

When Stacie and Aubrey got to Beca's room they knocked. "Come in?" Beca said as she sat up from their cuddle position. Chloe groaned. "Come on Chloe." Beca laughed. Chloe sat up to and gave Beca a kiss. Before Beca could deepen the kiss Aubrey and Stacie came in. "Hey!" Aubrey said. Chloe pulled back and stood up to hug her friends. "Hey guys!" "So you're Beca?" Stacie asked. "Uh yeah that's me." Beca said surprised by the quick question. "I've heard so much about you!" "Oh did you..." Beca grinned as she looked at Chloe. "So how are you doing?" Aubrey asked to Beca. "Uh I'm fine, how are you?" "I'm good. Are you getting better?" "Okay Bree that's enough for now..." Chloe mumbled irritated. "It's okay Chloe. It's not going better at the moment but it will..." Beca said as she smiled at Chloe. She didn't want Chloe to know that her condition was getting worse. Chloe knew that she was lying but just smiled at her. "So Chloe told me you want to be a Dj?" Stacie asked. "Yes I do." "Can I hear some of your mixes?" "Sure." Beca got her laptop from her underneath her pillow and showed the girls her mixes. They talked and laughed. Beca had missed friends like this but after a while she started to feel weak and tired but didn't want to show them. "You're looking a little pale Beca are you okay?" Aubrey asked concerned. "Sorry what?" "If you're feeling okay? You look really pale..." "Oh I'm fine..." Beca mumbled. She definitely didn't feel fine. Chloe sat next to her and Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Wow your cheeks are cold! I think we should go, you need some rest." "No! Please stay..." Chloe stood up and Beca tried to stop her but fell back. She felt dizzy and light in her head. "Beca? Beca! Are you okay?" "Huh what? Yeah I'm fine just a little tired..." "Okay we're going I'll come back tomorrow I promise! But you really need your rest now okay?"  
Beca nodded. She knew she had to rest. "It was nice to meet you Beca." Beca smiled. "I'll be there in a minute guys." Chloe said. Aubrey nodded and they said goodbye. "Hey, have some sleep okay?" Beca nodded and gave Chloe a weak smile. She knew she had to rest. "Will you be here tomorrow?" "Of course." "It was nice to meet your friends." "I'm glad you like them." Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss. Before she could walk away Beca grabbed her hand. "I love you..." She mumbled. -did she just say she loves me...- Chloe thought. "I love you too." She gave her a longer kiss then the one before and walked over to the door. "See you tomorrow!" "Bye." Beca rested her head on her pillow again and sighed. "This is going to be harder then I thought..." She pushed a button so the doctor came to check on her. "Hey, is everything okay?" He asked as he came in. "Well I'm not feeling that good..." Beca sighed. The doctor examined her and check her back. "What did you do today?" He asked concerned. "Chloe's friends came over..." "Well your body is exhausted! Next time tell me okay!" "Okay... But still it was worth it... It was nice to talk to different people..." "Your body doesn't think so... You have to take it easy Beca! Your body can't handle this anymore..." "I know..." "No more visitors today and tomorrow okay?" "But Chloe comes over tomorrow!" "Ask her to come the next day..." "No I can't do that! I don't know how long I have till I die so I'm spending every possible minute with her..." "I know Beca but if you take it easy you might have some more minutes to spend..." "Yes, I Might! But it's not sure! Please let her visit me tomorrow..." Beca begged him. "Okay but when you feel tired she has to leave and you call me okay?" Beca nodded. "Okay, just take some rest now, I'll check on you later." "Okay, bye." Beca placed her laptop back under her pillow and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep quickly.

Beca woke up and was breathing heavily. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. She tried to get her breathing under control but she was like hyperventilating. She searched with her hand for the remote to call a doctor but it fell of her bed. "Shit!" Beca felt her heart going crazy. She tried to grab the remote but couldn't reach it from her bed. "Don't die! Don't die!" She said to her self. She was getting dizzy and knew she had to call a doctor. "Oh what ever." She rolled of the bed and fell on the ground. She gasped when she hit the ground. She felt with her hand for the remote and grabbed it. Breathing got harder and she couldn't find the strength to push the button. "Come on!" She mumbled gasping. Just before everything got black, she pushed the emergency button.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Chloe sat in the waiting room wondering where Beca could be. She went to her room but she wasn't there. Chloe hoped she was okay. She was about to call her when a woman and a man walked towards her. They were followed by a little girl. When they got closer Chloe saw that the woman and the man looked really worried and tired. "Are you Chloe?" The woman asked. "Yes I am. Can I help you?" Chloe stood up. "Do you know Beca?" "Yes yes I know her! She's my uh girlfriend..." "Oh are you? Anyway Beca has been on the intensive care..." It felt like Chloe was stamped in her stomach when she heard it. "Why..." Chloe asked. "Her condition got really bad..." The woman started to cry. The man hugged her and the little girl looked confused at her mother. "Beca keeps asking if you're coming so we had to find you..." The little girl stared at Chloe with her big green eyes. "C-can I see her..." "Sure... But Beca is on new medicines, again, so there is a change that she doesn't recognize you..." Chloe nodded. Chloe followed the family to an other floor and they brought her to Beca's room. "We'll be here if you need us." The man said. Chloe nodded and entered the room. Beca laid on her back with her eyes closed. Her body was full of infusions and there was a tube to her nose. Chloe walked over to her bed. As she got closer, she saw how pale Beca was. She looked... dead. A tear rolled down Chloe's cheek. She knew this day could come and she thought she could handle it but she couldn't. She sat on the chair next to the bed and took Beca's hand in hers. "Please don't die please..." She begged. "Open your eyes please..." She broke down and cried. She covered her face in her hands and cried. "I don't want to lose you... I-I love you..." She sobbed. "Chloe?" Beca mumbled. "Beca?" "Hey. I thought you'd never come." Beca had her eyes half open and had a weak smile on her face. "I didn't know where you were..." "Why are you crying?" Beca asked. Her voice was soft, like it was hard for her to talk. She wiped away Chloe's tear. "Don't cry over me! I'm still here..." Beca knew she was in a bad condition but she didn't want to hurt Chloe. "I don't want to lose you..." "You're not losing me... Here do you feel that?" Beca laid Chloe's hand on her chest. Chloe felt her soft heartbeat. She nodded. "My heart is still bouncing. And do you know for who?" Chloe shook her head. "For you Chloe... I love you and I am the luckiest person in the world to call you my girlfriend. I'm sorry that you have to see me this way..." "It's okay..." "Come here." Beca carefully pulled Chloe on the bed and laid her arm weakly around her waist. Chloe carefully snuggled up against Beca and kissed her cheek. Then a monitor started beeping. Chloe felt Beca's arm slip from her waist and she jumped of the bed. Beca had her eyes closed. "Beca! Beca wake up! Beca, please! Please!" Chloe begged her. Her voice was full of fear. Then a doctor and a nurse ran in and they told Beca to leave. "No please!" Chloe cried. "Please miss, we'll do everything that we can..." They helped Chloe outside and closed the door. Chloe dropped on her knees and cried. She couldn't lose Beca! She couldn't live without her... She prayed and hoped Beca would be okay. Then a doctor walked towards her... Chloe stood up. "How is she?" "She's stabile again... We're doing everything we can to stop it but... It looks like her body is giving up..." "No no! Her body isn't giving up! She's a fighter... Ask doctor Green..." "Doctor Green was here... He says her changes of surviving are low..." "No... Please..." Chloe whispered. "As I said we're doing everything we can... You can visit her if you want now..." Chloe nodded and walked over to Beca's room. Beca was awake when she came in. "Hey." She smiled. Chloe walked over to her bed. "Are you going to die...?" Beca was quite for a second. "I don't know Chloe... I'll be honest..." Beca took a deep breath. "I'm scared... My body is giving up while I still want to live... I don't know for how much longer I can fight Chloe..." "It's okay..." She laid her hand on Beca's. "Maybe it's better this way... Your body can't take it anymore..." "I'm just so tired Chloe..." "I know baby I know. Just close your eyes... You can go to your little brother now..."  
"I can't. I promised him I'd fight... And I promised you that I'd survive..." "I know you did but don't think about that... Choose what the best is for your body..." A tear rolled down Beca's cheek. "I don't want to leave you... I need you..." "And I need you too, but if you have your rest without pain..." Chloe bit her lip. Beca stroked her cheek. She held on tight to Chloe's hand. Beca closed her eyes and sighed. "It's okay go to sleep I'll be right here to protect you..."Chloe whispered as she kissed her forehead. "I love you Chloe..." Beca mumbled with her eyes closed. "I love you too." Chloe sat in chair as her elbows rested on the bed.  
"Hey now, hey now don't dream it's over..." Chloe sang softly.  
"Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in. They come, they come to build a wall between us. We know they won't win..." Chloe rested her head on the bed and closed her eyes.  
"Please don't die..." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
When Chloe woke up her eyes flew open and she searched for Beca. She found her in her bed with her eyes closed. There were a doctor, a nurse and her family around the bed. "Who is going to tell Chloe?" The doctor asked. "Tell me what?" Chloe asked as she stood up. No reaction. "Tell me what?!" She asked a little louder. "She can't take this right now..." Beca's mom mumbled. The little girl held on tight to her moms hand. "Guys! What is it?!" They didn't respond on her. Chloe looked at Beca and saw that all of her infusions were gone. "Beca?" Chloe grabbed her hand. It was ice cold... "Beca!" Chloe yelled. The doctor laid her blanket over her head and looked at the ground. The woman cried and the little girl looked confused. "Beca!" Chloe yelled crying. "No! You can't die! Please! Please!" Chloe cried her heart out. Suddenly everyone disappeared and Beca stood in front of her. "Beca?" "Hey ginger!" Beca grinned. "You... Are you alive?" "Of course!" Chloe ran to Beca but then Beca disappeared. "Beca?" "Right here." Chloe turned around. Everytime Chloe got closer to Beca she disappeared. "Beca please." "You have to say goodbye to me Chloe... We can't do this anymore... I don't want to hurt you when I die... Goodbye Chloe." "No Beca! No!" Chloe yelled.

Then Chloe woke up as she yelled Beca's name. "Chloe! Chloe, ssh it's okay I'm right here relax." She heard a familiar save voice. Chloe looked right into Beca's blue eyes. Beca pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "It's okay, sssh." "I-I thought you were dead..." Chloe sobbed. "I'm still here..." Beca letted go of Chloe and wiped away her tears. "I was so scared..." "I know, I know but it's okay now..." Chloe nodded and sat next to Beca. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her head. "I'm here... It's okay..." Chloe hid her face in Beca's neck as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought I could handle this..." "Me too...but we have to be strong..." Beca sighed. "I know but I'm not so sure if I can do that..." "That's okay, I'm here to help you with that..." "But what if you're not here anymore..." Beca was quiet. "Just don't think about that too much, okay? We are together now and lets enjoy every second we have together..." Chloe nodded. Beca started to mumble titanium to calm Chloe down.  
"You shout it out,  
but I can't hear a word you say.  
I'm talking loud not saying much.  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet.  
You shoot me down, but I get up." Chloe joined her.  
"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium"  
"I wish you were bulletproof..." Chloe mumbled as she looked at Beca. "I am titanium... I promise..." "I love you..." "I love you more." Chloe snuggled up against Beca again and kissed her neck. "I wish I could take you on a date... Just one... I want to hold doors open for you to treat you like a princess... I want to kiss you goodbye after the date, I want to have hope that maybe I could sleep with you..." Chloe laughed softly. "You want that huh?" Beca nodded with a grin. "Not that I could feel it or something but still... I want a normal future with you... Marriage, children... I want to kiss you when I come from my work and I want to cook for you when you're tired..." Chloe sighed. "Those are the things I fight for how about you?" "I just want a future with you... I want to be able to kiss you everyday and sleep without being scared that you..." "That I might me dead..." Beca added to her sentence. "Yeah..." "Well lets fight for that then." Beca smiled as she kissed Chloe's head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
When Chloe woke up again, she quickly searched for Beca and let out a breath when she felt her next to her. "I'm still here don't worry." Beca whispered as she kissed her head. Chloe looked at Beca. Beca gave her a weak smile and moved a lock of hair out of Chloe face. Then a doctor came in. "Hey doc." Beca said with a weak voice. "Goodmorning ladies. How are you feeling Beca?" Beca looked at Chloe. "I'm okay..." "Beca, you don't have to lie when I'm here you won't hurt me..."Beca just nodded and looked at the doctor again. "We want to try a new kind of medicine on you but we need your permission..." "Why?" "Because it's new and your body can react really bad on it..." "Can I die?" "No..." "Then I give you permission..." Beca said. "Are you sure Beca? Don't you want to discus it with your parents?" "They don't care... I haven't seen them since..." "Since Ricky..." Beca nodded. "So you want to do it?" The doctor asked. "Yes I do. When do we start?" "I'll get the nurses and then we start." Beca nodded. The doctor left again and Beca sighed. "Are you sure about this?" Chloe asked worried. "I don't know... But I want to try everything that might help..." Chloe nodded. "I've never met your parents and I'm your girlfriend?!" Beca mumbled. "I know... They're just parents don't worry about it." "Tell me about them, if you want of course!" "Sure... Uhm there's my mom and dad and my sister but you know about her..." Chloe stopped for a moment. Beca laid her hand on Chloe's. "It's okay take your time." "Thanks..." Chloe whispered. It was hard to talk about her sister even though it was a year ago. "Uh well my mom works at a restaurant and my dad works at home..." "What do they look like?" Beca asked as she rested her head against Chloe's. "My moms hair is just like mine and she has blue eyes... My dad has black hair with brown eyes." "What did your sister look like?" Chloe was quite again. She took a deep breath to hold back her tears. "She uh... She looked like my dad... She didn't look like me at all..." Chloe said with a tremble in her voice. "She was so sweet... She always helped me... Also when my parents didn't accept that I was gay..." "Your parents didn't accept it?!" Beca asked. "They didn't accept it... But Grace was there for me..." "Is her name Grace?" Chloe nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Aw it's okay..." Beca pulled her into a hug. "I miss her so much..." Chloe sobbed. "I know..." Beca mumbled. "I don't want to lose you too Beca..." "You're not losing me." Chloe laid next to Beca again and wiped away her tears. A doctor and a nurse came into the room. "Uh miss I need some space." "Oh I'm sorry." Chloe stood up and walked over to a chair in the corner of the room. "Hello I'm doctor Dooley, we are going to give you a new infusion for your medicine, okay?" "Sure, go a head I'm used to it now." The doctor nodded. Beca hissed a little when the needle reached her skin. She rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. "Okay, Beca you have to tell us precisely what you feel okay?" Beca nodded. The doctor added the medicines and waited in silence. After a few minutes Beca opened her eyes and gasped. "What the fuck is in my body!" She yelled. "Beca what do you feel?" The doctor asked worried. "Get it out! Get it out of me!" Beca yelled. "Beca! Beca what is it?" The doctor asked again. Beca sat up and gasped again. "What the..." She shouted. "Beca! Beca look at me!" The doctor laid her hands on Beca's shoulder. Beca groaned in pain and fell back on the bed again. "What have you done to me?!" "Beca! Focus, tell me what you feel. Call doctor Green!" She said to the nurse who looked frightened. Chloe stood up and ran to Beca. "Miss go back to your seat!" Chloe didn't listen and took Beca's hand in her . "Beca, Beca listen to me." She said as calm as possible. "You have to tell the doctor what you feel so she can help you. " Beca looked at Chloe with her eyes filled with pain. "It's okay sssh." Chloe stroke her cheek. "It... Burns..." Beca hissed between her teeth. "Where does it burn?" The doctor asked. "M-my... Legs and... My back..." "Okay, it sounds mean but that is good. That means it works..." "S-sure... But it hurts like hell!" "I know it will be gone in a few minutes. Try to relax." Chloe sat next to her and held on tight to Beca's hand. Everytime Beca yelled of the pain, she calmed her down. After a few minutes the doctor was right and the pain was gone but Beca was exhausted. She had her eyes closed. "How are you now Beca?" The doctor asked. Then doctor Green ran into the room. "Sorry I'm so late!" "Don't worry everything is under control now." He walked over to Beca. "How are you feeling Beca?" He asked worried. "It's okay now... I thought I was going to die but I'm okay now..." She mumbled with a tired voice. "What did you feel?" "My legs and back started to feel like they were on fire." "And how do they feel now?" "A bit weird but it doesn't burn anymore..." "Okay, you want to stop with these medicines?" "Will it stop my disease?" "We don't know yet..." "Then I won't stop..." The doctor nodded. "You have to take these everyday..." "Okay... Just warn me so I can send Chloe away next time..." "No it's okay baby... You need me you know that..." "I know but this was terrible..." "Don't worry about it..." "I'll come back tonight and we'll discus you're schedule for the medicines." "Okay doc, bye!" "Bye Beca bye Chloe." "Bye doctor Green. " He smiled at Chloe and left the room. "I am so sorry that you had to see that... If I knew it was going to happened I would've sent you away..." "It's okay. Don't worry about it babe." Chloe kissed her cheek and snuggled up against Beca again. "You little cuddle monster." Beca grinned as she kissed her head. She was still in shock of what happened to her with the medicines. -did I just... No that's not possible...- She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys, thanks for the reviews :) I hope it's better this way, just let me know And I know my English is horrible but yeah I'm Dutch so sorry...**

Chapter 10  
The next day Beca tried to send Chloe away when the doctor came with the medicines but Chloe wanted to stay.

"I'm not leaving you Beca! You need me now..."

"It's okay Chloe. I saw the look in your eyes when I was screaming... I don't want you to see it again."

"I just didn't expect it... Now I know it's gonna happen. Let me stay please?" Beca sighed.

"Okay..."

"Are you ready Beca?" The doctor asked. Beca nodded and took a deep breath.

"Lets do this..." She mumble to herself. The doctor gave her the medicines through the infusion and Beca waited till they would work. After a while she felt the flames in her legs and back again. She bit her lip so she won't scream and breathed slowly. Chloe sat next to her and held her hand. Beca closed her eyes and groaned.

"Shh it's just for a few minutes." Beca started to feel weird. She started to sweat and was shivering.

"Beca? Beca can you hear me?" She heard it but it felt like she wasn't there. She opened her eyes and everything was blurry. She recognized Chloe's red hair and the white coat of the doctor but she also saw a little boy.

"Ricky?" She asked. "Ricky is that you? Are you okay?" A tear rolled down Beca's cheek. She felt someone wiping it away and she knew it was Chloe.

"Look Chloe it's Ricky! Now you can meet him!" Chloe looked at the doctor. There was no one in the room apart from her and the doctor. The doctor nodded to say that she should talk to Beca.

"Oh really? Well nice to meet him." Chloe said as she kissed Beca's forehead.

"Yes..." Beca mumbled. She had her eyes half open and was still sweaty and very pale.

"Can you go to him?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, he says that I should go with him..."

"Just follow him Beca..." Chloe whispered. She didn't want to lose Beca but she knew it would be better this way.

"B-but I can't leave you..."

"It's okay... Just go have the rest you deserve baby." Suddenly Beca started screaming again.

"Beca, Beca relax... Shh." Then Beca felt the flames going away slowly. She rested her head on the bed again and sighed.

"Well done." Chloe said as she kissed Beca's hand which was still holding hers. Beca closed her eyes for a minute.

"Are you okay Beca?" The doctor asked.

"The burning is gone so I'm okay now..." Beca mumbled.

"Okay, I'll come back tonight okay? Just take it easy..." Beca nodded. "Bye ladies." He smiled as he said goodbye.

"I'm so sorry..." Beca mumbled.

"It's okay, you keep surprising me.." Chloe smiled.

"I really saw him... Do you think that if... If I..." Beca couldn't finish the sentence.

"If you'd gone to him you would've died? I think so..."

"Well I'm glad I didn't do that..." She opened her eyes and smiled at Chloe.

"I don't wanna miss my cuddle monster..." She grinned as she opened her arms to invite Chloe to cuddle. Chloe gave her a small kiss on her lips and laid next to her.

"And I don't want to miss that..." Beca said as she kissed her again.

"You want to watch a movie?" Beca asked.

"You're asking me if I want to watch a movie?! I thought you knew me..." Chloe said.

"Okay I'll grab my laptop then..." Beca laughed.

"That's better." Chloe smiled as she kissed her cheek. Beca started a random movie and Chloe snuggled up against her chest. Then Chloe's phone rang. Chloe groaned and grabbed her phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Aubrey... What?! Just say it's a family problem... Oh that's bullshit... Just make up something... Please... Yes I know but... Okay... Fine... Bye Aubrey... I know you can't help it... Bye." Chloe hang up and looked irritated.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"School wants to hear from me that I have problems in my family..." Chloe grumbled as she got off of the bed.

"Do you?" Beca asked concerned.

"No! I just want to be with you... But I'll do it now then... I'll be back as soon as possible okay?"

"And what about the movie?" Beca asked pouting.

"Oh you hate watching movies..." Chloe said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Not with you..." Beca grinned.

"We'll finish it tonight okay?" Beca nodded as an agreement.

"See you tonight baby." She gave Beca a quick kiss and left.

"Love you!" she yelled before she left.

"Love you too!" She laid her laptop back where it came from and when she laid on her back again she had a strange feeling in her legs. Suddenly she wiggled with her toe. She looked at her feet like they were on fire or something and tried it again. Again her toes wiggled. As quick as she could she called a doctor. -this can't be true!- she thought, still in shock of what she just saw.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"I'm serious! I wiggled my toes!" Beca tried again but her toes didn't move. She sighed frustrated.

"Maybe you were hallucinating again..." The doctor mumbled as he examined Beca.

"I swear doc... My legs started to feel weird and then I wiggled my toes!"

"I believe you but..."

"But what?" Beca snapped. Why didn't the doctor just believe her?

"Well you can't wiggle them now..."

Beca groaned. She tried again but again it didn't work.

"Give me some more of those medicines."

"No! You've had enough for today we'll try it tomorrow again okay?" Beca nodded. She knew what she had seen and she knew it was real.

"I have to go now, where is Chloe?" The doctor asked as he got his stuff.

"She had to go to school for a while to tell them about her family problems..."

"Does she have family problems?" The doctor asked concerned.

"No... She says it so she can be with me..."

"So you guys are pretty serious aren't you?" He asked with a grin.

"I guess..." Beca mumbled.

"Well she's with you every minute she can and she's not leaving you even when you're getting you medicines..."

"I know... I tried to convince her that I might... You know, die... But she stays... I really love her..."

"And I can see that she loves you too. But if you really love her maybe you should break up with her... I don't think she survives another dead persons who she really loved..." Beca looked at the doctor and saw he looked nervously at his feet

"I know... Wait how do you know about her sister?!"

"She was brought in after the accident with Chloe..."

"Wait, was Chloe involved?" The doctor nodded. "She didn't tell me..."

"Oh... But seriously Beca I think that you should break up with her if you don't want to hurt her..." Beca nodded.

"I'll think about it doc... Thanks."

"No problem. I have to go now. Bye Beca."

"Bye Mick." The doctor left and Beca thought of his words. -maybe he's right... maybe I should break up with her if I don't want to hurt her...- she thought. Then Chloe came in.

"Hey." She said as she kissed Beca's cheek. Beca smiled at her. She smelled Chloe's perfume she loved that smell, she didn't want to miss it...

"So what did school say?"

"They gave me a few days off... But I can't stay away from school forever..."

"Maybe you should just go to school..." Beca said.

"No silly. I want to be with you!" Chloe said as she laid next to Beca again and laid in the same position as before she had to leave. Beca just smiled. The words of the doctor really bothered her. Maybe she should tell Chloe that she wanted to break up with her... Beca started the movie again but couldn't focus on it. When the movie ended she felt Chloe shuffle a bit so she'd lay comfortable.

"Chloe..." Beca mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should break up..." Beca said with pain in her voice.

"What?" Chloe asked as she looked at Beca.

"M-maybe we sh-"

"I heard you! Why would you say that?"

"Well I think it's better for you..." Beca explained just above a whisper.

"You can't choose what's better for me and I'm not leaving you for that reason..."

"Chloe please..."

"No Beca! I think your medicines are making you stupid or something?! I love you Beca!" Chloe sar up till she wasn't in the cuddle position anymore

"If you love me why didn't you tell me that you were in the car accident with you sister..."

"What?! How do you know that?!" Chloe yelled as she stood up from the bed. "Does it matter? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was the reason she got in the accident okay?" Chloe yelled. "I'm leaving now and when I come back I hope you're acting normal again!" Chloe said trying to stop her tears as she left the room. Beca started crying and covered her face in her hands. What had she done...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Chloe ran through the hallway as her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't watch where she was going and ran into someone.

"Sorry..." She said sobbing.

"Chloe?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked at his way and saw it was Mick.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry..." Chloe mumbled as she quickly woped away her tears.

"It's okay what happened?" He asked worried.

"Beca wants to break up because she might die..."

"Oh okay. Come sit for a second." Chloe nodded and followed him to a chair. He grabbed a chair and sat across her. "I told her to break up with you Chloe..."

"What?! Why?" She asked as she looked at him.

"She's in a really bad condition you know that Chloe..."

"So? She still has changes to survive!" How could he be so negative, Chloe thought.

"I know but they are small... The second reason I told her is that I know you deserve better then her!"

"What do you know about that?!" Chloe couldn't believe that he just said that.

"I know that because its true. Maybe I can take you out for dinner sometime?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. -Is he asking me out?! I have a girlfriend?! Well I think I do...- Suddenly Mick crashed his lips onto Chloe's and held onto her waist tight. Chloe tried to pull back but he stopped her. She punched him in the stomach. Groaning he letted go her.

"You are sick!" She yelled.

"Don't yell!" He hissed on a angry tone.

"You are seriously ill! I have a girlfriend!"

"Well she's gonna die anyway... So why don't you go out with me?"

"One it's not sure if she's going to die and two because I'm gay?!"

"I can help you with that..." He mumbled as he tried to kiss her again.

"Go away!" She yelled as she stood up and walked away.

"Chloe wait!" He ran after her but was stopped by a nurse who needed his assistance. Chloe quickly ran to Beca's room. She stormed into her room and saw that Beca was crying.

"Beca?" She asked out of breath.

"Chloe!" Beca said as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"I thought you had left me... I'm so sorry... I should've never broke up with you like that"

"Forget about that... I have to tell you something..."

"You can tell me everything!" As Chloe told what had happened Beca got more and more angry at Mick.

"That ass! That's why he told me to break up with you! Chloe excuse me for a minute." Beca pushed the emergency button and asked for doctor Green.

"Hide in the bathroom." Beca said to Chloe. Before Chloe walked to the bathroom Beca stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"I really don't want to break up with you..."

"I know." Chloe smiled. She gave Beca a quick kiss and then hid In the bathroom. After a few minutes Mick came in without knowing Chloe had told Beca about what had happened. "Hi Beca. Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah this thing on my chest I think it is broken or something. Can you have a look at it?" Beca asked as innocent as possible.

"Sure." He walked towards Beca and looked at her chest.

"I can't see anything Beca? Are you sure there is something wrong?"

"Keep looking... Look a little closer..." Beca waited till he was close enough and then punched him in the face. He cursed and held his head with his hand.

"Where was that for?!" He yelled angry.

"That is for kissing my girlfriend! And trying to steal her by letting me break up with her!"

"How do you... Chloe! Where is that bitch?"

"Don't call her a bitch!" Beca slapped him again because he was close enough.

"I would leave if I was you and don't you dare to ever come in my room or ever talk to my girlfriend again!" The doctor didn't move.

"Leave! Now!" He sighed.

"Beca please I-"

"If you don't leave now I'm telling your boss about this and you will get fired..." Beca saw him hesitate but then he left the room. Chloe opened the door and Beca nodded that it was okay. Chloe ran towards Beca and hugged her tight. She started crying.

"Shh it's okay now don't worry he's gone now..."

"I should've known you'd never break up with me like that..." Chloe said between sobs as she hid her face in Beca's neck.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have listened to that asshole..." Chloe chuckled.

"Come on lets finish this movie." Beca mumbled. Chloe smiled and laid next to Beca as she rested her head on her shoulder. Beca wrapped her arms her waist and kissed her head.

"When do you have to take your medicines?"

"In an hour..."

"Okay, you want me to stay?"

"Only if you want to..."

"I'll stay then." Chloe looked at Beca.

"Thank you... You're the best." Beca smiled.

"I know..." Chloe grinned as she kissed Beca. When they pulled apart Beca kissed her head and rested her forehead against Chloe's.

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
"Goodmorning sweetheart." Chloe said as she walked in. "I brought some donuts. I hope you like chocolate."

"Uh, hi Chloe." She heard an unfamiliar voice. She looked in Beca's way and saw her parents and sister sitting in the room.

"Oh fuck..." Chloe said in a breath but smiled. "Hello. Am I interrupting something?"

"No no we were just uh going to the cafe downstairs for a drink." Beca's mom said.

"Oh you're not staying?" They looked at Beca who looked annoyed and irritated.

"No we were just leaving. Bye Chloe maybe next time."

"Oh okay, bye." Chloe looked confused at Beca. Beca mouthed -don't ask...-. Her parents left and the little girl gave Beca a kiss on her cheek. Beca smiled and hugged her.

"Watch out, don't make Chloe jealous..." The little girl looked at Chloe.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." Chloe winked. "What's your name?"

"Charlie..." The little girl answered with an angel voice.

"That's a pretty name, Charlie."

"Thank you miss..." Chloe almost melted, she was so cute.

"Beca is my big sister." Charlie explained as she pointed at Beca.

"Oh is she?" Chloe asked as she sat on the bed. The little girl nodded. She had the blue eyes of Beca.

"Charlie! Hurry up!" Chloe heard her mom sigh.

"I have to go. Bye Chloe."

"Bye Charlie." Charlie gave Beca another kiss on the cheek and left with her parents.

"Your sister is so cute."

"I know." Beca said with a proud grin. "So where are those donuts you brought?" Chloe laughed and grabbed the donuts. While Beca ate her donut Chloe became curious.

"Why were your parents here?"

"Oh it's nothing..." Beca huffed as she put the last piece of donut I'm her mouth.

"Beca, tell me." Beca sighed.

"They want me to stop with the new medicines because they hurt me... But I can't stop! I wiggled my toes this week!"

"You what?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me just like that asshole of a doctor..."

"I believe you! And I think that awesome!" Chloe squealed.

"Yeah but it was just one time after that I couldn't do it anymore..." Beca grumbled.

"Well maybe later..."

"That's why I don't want to stop but my parents want 'the best for me'..." Beca sighed as she rested her head on her pillow.

"They are parents. That's what parents do..." Chloe chuckled.

"Well I'm old enough to decide that for my own..."

"I know I know." Chloe said as she kissed her cheek and laid next to her. "Do you feel any difference since your new medicines?" Chloe asked as she rested her head on Beca's chest.

"I feel a little better but nothing special. But every time I take them my legs and back start burning and after that they feel... weird..." Beca mumbled as she rested her head against Chloe's.

"Okay... Well it has been a week from the first time you took them, is the burning as bad as the first time?"

"Yeah even worse..."

"Maybe you should stop then..." Chloe looked up at Beca.

"No! Not after I wiggled my toes... I think it really works Chloe... It just needs some time..."

"Okay. I believe you..." A nurse came in with some stuff but Chloe didn't know what it was.

"Hi Beca. We're going to test the feeling in your feet." She smiled at Chloe. "I'm going to put pressure on your legs and back."

"Yeah yeah I know how it goes." Chloe jumped of the bed so the nurse could examine Beca. She turned Beca on her side and pulled off her shirt. Chloe had never seen Beca without her shirt and took a second to look at her.

"Like what you see ginger?" Beca asked with a grin.

"Oh stop grinning!" Chloe laughed.

"Thank god I'm wearing a bra today..." Beca laughed. The nurse shook her head laughing and putted pressure on Beca's back she started between her shoulders. "Yes... Yes... Yes... Yup." Beca answered as she nursed put pressure on her back.

"Wait you feel that?" The nurse asked surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Last week you didn't feel that?"

"Are you serious?" Beca exclaimed excited.

The nurse nodded. "Yes... Yes... Not really but still yes... No..."

"It looks like your feeling is going back but how?!"

"My new medicines! I told you they worked!"

"Wow take it easy Beca we're not sure and maybe this is temporary..." She helped Beca with her shirt and moved on to her legs. She started at her feet and Beca had to look at Chloe so she wouldn't know when she touched her foot.

"That tickles..." She said surprised.

"You feel that I tickle your foot?!" The nurse asked with disbelieve in her voice.

"Yes?!"

"Okay I'll call a doctor to look at you."

"Okay." Beca had a huge smile on her face.

When the doctor arrived he did the same test and Beca gave the same answers. "And doc? What is your opinion?" Beca asked.

"I'm not sure but it looks like your feeling is coming back... But as the nurse said it could be temporary... We'll plan a scan for tomorrow to she how your nerves are."Beca nodded. "And we're going to call a therapist to do some exercises to see if he can get you move your legs..."

"Really?" The doctor nodded. "And the medicines?"

"You still have to take them..." Beca sighed and nodded. "We'll come back tomorrow morning to check on you and do some test and talk about the scan."

"Okay, thanks doctor."

"It's my job Beca." They said goodbye and left the room. Chloe laid next to Beca again and kissed her cheek.

"I might have my feeling back..." Beca said without believing it. "I might survive this disease..."

"Don't overreact Beca it's still not sure..." Beca sighed.

"I know... I know... But I really hope so because I can finally be a good girlfriend then..." She said as she kissed Chloe's head.

"You are a good girlfriend! You know why? Because you accept me for who I am...

"Who wouldn't?" Beca mumbled as she rested her head against Chloe's.

"I'm just really glad I met you..." Chloe looked up at Beca and smiled.

"And I'm glad you ran into my room..." Beca said before she kissed Chloe passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Chloe sat next to Beca's bed as they were waiting for the results of all the tests Beca had done that morning. Beca was playing nervously with her hands and looked at the clock.

"The time isn't going faster if you keep looking at the clock..." Chloe laughed.

"I know..." Beca mumbled. Chloe took her hand in her own and kissed her cheek.

"Just try to relax..." Beca sighed. Then a doctor came in. He had some papers in his hand and he sat on the end of the bed.

"So miss Mitchell." The doctor said as he came into the room.

"Just say Beca." He just nodded.

"You've done some tests today... We have good news but also bad news..."

"Just begin with the good news please." He nodded again.

"The good news is that the medicines are working and your nerves are recovering..."

"What?! That's amazing!" Beca exclaimed excited.

"What is the bad news?" Chloe asked carefully.

"We're not sure if your body is strong enough to recover with the medicines we're giving you now..."

"What? I just survived all this shit and now you think I'm not strong enough to recover from this?!"

"This is different Beca... It's a long and hard program... And if you survive there is a change you will be in a wheelchair for ever..." Now Beca was silent. -For ever in a wheelchair...- she thought as her eyes filled with tears.

"Shh it's okay he says maybe..." Chloe hushed as she pulled her into a hug. Beca just stared into nothing. The doctor explained something about the program she had to do but Beca didn't listen and just looked at the doctor. He left and Chloe held her hand. "You want me to leave you alone for a sec?"

"Yes please..." Beca mumbled.

"Okay I'll be in the hallway when you need me." Chloe kissed her cheek and left. Beca looked at the papers the doctor gave her. There were some medical terms that Beca didn't understand and there was a program for the time coming up. She had to go to physiotherapy and there were a lot of different kinds of medicines on her list. She started to get angry. She had been through all this shit and now he isn't sure if she's strong enough?! She threw the paper through the room and yelled. She yelled that it was not fair. She fought so hard! So hard! And what was her reward? A painful program which she might not survive! All she had fought for could be for nothing... She was so angry that she smashed the stuff off of the little table next to her bed and cried. She covered her face in her hands and yelled. Chloe ran into the room to Beca and pulled her into a tight hug. She had heard everything and felt really sorry for Beca. She gently rubbed her back and tried to calm her down but Beca was really upset.

"It should get easier from now... But it's only getting harder Chloe... It's not fair..." She sobbed.

"I know..." Chloe mumbled.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Chloe..." She whispered. Chloe noticed how tired she sounded.

"It's okay just lay down and close your eyes for a moment." Chloe laid her on her back and stroked her cheek. Beca laid her hand on Chloe's as her thumb stroke her cheek and sighed.

"I'm just so tired..." She mumbled.

"I know you are... It's okay Beca."

"It's such a long way to go... And what if I die..."

"Then you fought till your last breath..." Chloe said with a tremble in her voice. Beca opened her eyes and saw Chloe's tear filled eyes. Chloe looked away from Beca.

"Hey..." Beca whispered as she laid her finger under Chloe's chin so she would look at her again.

"Don't cry..." Chloe nodded as she bit her lip. "Come here..." Beca mumbled weak. Her explosion had made her really tired. She laid her arms around Chloe so she would lay next to her. Chloe sobbed softly against her shoulder. Beca had never seen or heard her cry before... "It's okay... I'm going to do the program and I will survive it... I promise..." Chloe didn't say anything and just hugged Beca tight. Beca kissed her head and tried to stay strong. She wished she could lay there forever with her.

"I don't know what to do when..." She stopped talking.

"When I die..." Beca added. Chloe nodded and started sobbing again. "Just stay strong okay?" Beca gently stroke her hair. "Promise it to me..."

"I promise..." Chloe whispered.

"Okay..." Beca kissed her head and held her tight. She closed her eyes and thought of her and Chloe... She saw them laying on the beach... Laughing, cuddling and kissing... They looked so happy... But she knew it might never happen..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Chloe sat in the waiting room as Beca was at her physiotherapy. It was saturday so she could wait for her. Beca had taken therapy for a month now and still had to take her medicines. But she's still alive... Chloe thought. Chloe was with Beca everyday. Before school and after school. Most of the time she tried to sleep at the hospital with Beca. She checked the time, 5 minutes till Beca was done with her therapy for the day. Beca was really tired after her therapy and after her medicines so most of the time she fell a sleep when she got to her room. There were a lot of days that Beca had a bad day when her physiotherapy was too hard or when she was grumpy because of the medicines. Chloe always tried to cheer her up but sometimes Beca just cried because her body hurt. On those days Chloe didn't know what to do... Chloe woke up from her thoughts when a door opened and a head showed up around the corner searching for Chloe. Their eyes met and the man asked if she could come. Chloe stood up and walked over to the man. He stepped aside so she could come inside. She saw Beca sitting on the bed with her legs hanging on the side and smiled at her. Beca smiled back and shuffled aside on the bed so Chloe could sit. Chloe sat next to her and received a kiss on her cheek. The doctor sat on a chair across the bed and smiled at the girls.

"So Chloe, Beca asked if you could join the last part of her physio."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"I wanted to show you how far I am..." Beca mumbled. Chloe looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, I'll explain what we do at physio..."

"Apart from talking about you..." Beca grinned as she laid her hand on Chloe's.

"Yeah apart from hearing stuff about you I massage Beca's legs and back. After that I started moving her legs so stretch her muscles. Then we start working on her back muscle and Beca has to do exercises and then Beca's favorite part starts..." Chloe listened carefully.

"That's the part where we're training my leg muscles..." Beca said with joy.

"Beca is one of the most stubborn patients I've ever had but also the most special patient I've ever had... It was hard to convince her that she was able to move her legs... And even though she has bad days, she's doing great. She's a fighter." Chloe looked at Beca who had a proud look on her face. "Okay Beca show her what you can do, like you wanted." Chloe looked at her legs as Beca moved them. She wiggled her toes, moved her feet and used her legs to kick away a ball that laid in front of her. When Beca was done she looked at Chloe, who looked shocked by what she had showed her.

"That's amazing!" Chloe said.

"I know right?" Beca said with a huge smirk on her face.

"I knew you could do it!" Chloe gave her a kiss but quickly pulled back when she remembered the doctor was still there.

"Did you tell her about tomorrow?" He asked Beca.

"Tomorrow?" Chloe asked curious.

"Uh yeah, he gives me a free day tomorrow and gives me my medicines early so we have all day together..."

"Really?" Chloe asked excited, she would love a day with Beca The doctor nodded.

"I'm taking you out for dinner... Well in the hospital but it will be our day."

"That sounds perfect." Beca smiled. She was glad Chloe liked it.

"And I have more news..."

"Well you keep surprising me today don't you?" Beca chuckled.

"The day after tomorrow we're starting a new program where we're doing exercises in a pool so I get used to walking and stuff..."

"So I hope you're a good swimmer Chloe." The doctor said.

"Uh why?" Chloe asked confused.

"Well Beca has to practice a lot and after a while she can practice without me with someone to keep an eye on her..."

"If you want you can go with me then."

"That would be great. " Chloe said.

"Thanks doc." Beca asked.

"No problem Beca." He smiled.

"I'll pick you up in your room Monday." Beca nodded and they said goodbye. Chloe helped Beca in her wheelchair and they left to her room.

"Wanna grab a coffee before we go to my room?"

"You sure if that's allowed?"

"I don't know, so lets go!" Chloe laughed.

"I'm glad you're still you."

"Yeah me too." Beca said as she looked at Chloe. "I'm glad I fought for this..."

"For what?"

"For you." Chloe blushed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you fought for me..." She whispered.

"Tomorrow is going to be our day." Chloe nodded. She was really looking forwards to her day with Beca even though it was in the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Chloe stood in front of her closet and sighed. She had given away all of her dresses after her last break up so she had nothing to wear. Aubrey and Stacie walked into the room and found Chloe standing in front of her closet.

"Can't find anything for your date?" Aubrey asked as she threw her bag on her bed.

"Your date? Is it over with Beca?"

"No! Of course not!" Chloe snapped.

"Wow take it easy tiger. What is it then?" Stacie asked curiously.

"Well Beca organizes a date for me but I gave away all of my dresses after my last break up..."

"Well that's not very smart miss Beale..." Chloe sighed.

"Good for you you have such a nice friend!" Stacie pulled a dark blue strapless dress out of her bag.

"What? How?" Chloe exclaimed surprised.

"I knew you didn't have a dress so I asked Stacie for help..." Aubrey said.

"It's all yours it doesn't fit me..."

"Oh I can't take this..." Chloe mumbled.

"Yes you can! Now hurry up we have some work to do on your hair and make up!" Chloe quickly changed into the dress and looked in the mirror.

"Wow!" She heard Stacie and Aubrey jaws drop. Chloe giggled.

"You look gorgeous! Too bad you're taken..." Stacie winked. Aubrey slapped her arm and helped Chloe with her hair. Stacie did her make up and after an half hour Chloe was putting on her black heels.

"Is this normal? To come in a dress to a hospital...?!"

"You're not going to the hospital you're going on your date..." Chloe sighed and looked in the mirror.

"You look fine, Chloe! Where are you meeting Beca?"

"She texts me when I'm there..."

"Ooh sounds exciting!"

"Well I have to go now. Bye guys!"

"Finally the place to ourselfs." Stacie grinned as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist and kissed her neck.

"Guys! Please wait till I'm gone!"

"Well go then!"

"Okay bye!" Chloe closed the door and left.

Beca sat at the table in her room and nervously looked at the clock. The doctor had helped her to remove the bed and make it look like a restaurant. Then she received a text from Chloe. She was there... She quickly texted the number of the room and waited till Chloe knocked on the door. Chloe knocked and Beca asked her to come in. Chloe looked around and saw a small table with a burning candle on it. She saw Beca and smiled. She wore her black jeans with a white shirt and a blazer. She saw her jaw drop.

"Wow..." Chloe walked over to Beca and gave her a kiss. Their lips kept locked longer than normal just to enjoy the moment. Chloe sat across Beca and smiled.

"You did all of this for me?"

"Well I didn't do it for the doctors..." Beca grinned. They ate their dinner and talked about their day. Chloe wanted to come in the morning but Beca didn't feel good after her medicines. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you this morning... The only thing I saw this morning was the toilet..."

"It's okay. I'm glad I can see you now..." Chloe laid her hand on Beca's. Beca smiled.

"Every minute I can spend with you, is yours..." Chloe smiled at Beca's words.

"I wish I could take you out for a real dinner and bring you home too late so I have to face your parents to explain why you're so late..."

"When you're recovered you can do that with me, and this is perfect for me."

"I'm glad you like it." After dinner they sneaked out and laid in the grass behind the hospital and looked at the stars. They laid on their back and just enjoyed the moment without talking. Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's. Chloe looked at her hand and smiled.

"I'm scared sometimes you know... But then I think of you and my brother and then I remember where I fight for..." Chloe rolled on her side and rested her head on her hand and looked at Beca. "You're so beautiful..." Beca mumbled as she stroke a lock of hair behind her ear. Chloe looked from her eyes to her lips and back. She laid her hand on Beca's waist and leaned in to kiss her. Beca's heart started to go crazy and she held her breath.

"Beca, breath..." Chloe mumbled as their lips almost touched. "It's okay, just relax I'm not going to force you..." Beca nodded and locked her lips with Chloe's as she twirled her fingers in her hair. Chloe pulled Beca closer and deepened the kiss. Beca moaned softly. Chloe smiled in to the kiss. Chloe laid her leg between Beca's but wasn't sure if she felt it.

"I feel that ginger... Try to take it easy..." Beca grinned as she kept kissing Chloe. It wasn't a simple make out. It was a meaningful, passionate make out to show their love for each other. Beca really enjoyed their kiss and didn't want it to stop. Chloe sat on top of Beca, kissed her neck and then her lips again. When they pulled apart Chloe laid next to Beca again and snuggled up against her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you..." Beca mumbled as she looked at the stars.

"For what?" Chloe asked as she covered her face in Beca's neck.

"For taking things slow..."

"It's okay, I want it to be special for both of us and there's no rush..." Beca kissed her head as a thankful sign. "Thank you for this evening." Chloe mumbled against Beca's skin.

"Everything for my princess." Chloe giggled. Their night was great, special and perfect.

After a while they got back in Beca's room and everything was cleaned up and her bed was back. Beca made a note to herself to thank the doctor for everything he had done for her. Chloe borrowed some sweatpants and a tanktop of Beca and laid next to her under the covers. As she felt her eyelids getting heavy she tried to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you in the morning so you're on time for school..." Beca whispered. Chloe nodded and rested her head on Beca's chest as her arm rested on her belly. Beca started to hum Mine from Taylor Swift.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine... Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now. And I can see it... I can see it now..." Chloe fell a sleep. Feeling warm and save in the arms of her girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
"Thanks for yesterday doc." Beca said as she followed him to the pool.

"No problem Beca I'm glad that I could help." He winked as he took of his shirt off to go into the pool.

"Well you've been working out." Beca laughed as she looked at his toned body.

"Thanks, be careful that you don't fall in love with it." He laughed.

"Don't worry I'm 100% in love with Chloe and I'm gay so too bad for you mister." She grinned. Her mom had brought her black bikini that morning.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"No problem." He smiled. He helped her with her shirt and sweatpants and lifted her up from her chair. As he walked towards the pool Beca started to get worried. What if she'd drown? What if it didn't work. She started to panic.

"Jake, put me down..."

"Don't worry Beca." She saw the water coming closer and closer.

"Jake! Put me down!" She shouted as she tried to push away his arms.

"Beca relax it's not that bad." He said as he held her tighter.

"Jake! Now!" She yelled. He noticed the panic in her voice and gently putted her down on a chair close to the pool. Beca looked at the water.

"Beca what's wrong?" He asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I can't do this..." She mumbled with a tremble in her voice.

"Why not?"

"What if I drown..." Beca looked at her feet.

"You won't. I'm with you..." Jake said as he laid his hand on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm just scared okay? I don't want this anymore..."

"Okay just relax I'll be right back." Beca sighed and nodded. Jake ran back to his clothes and pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey... It's Jake... Yes Beca is freaking out... Please come... Okay thanks." He hang up and walked back to Beca, who sat in the same shocked position as when he left.

"I don't want this anymore..." She mumbled as he came closer.

"What do you mean?" Jake frowned.

"I don't want to fight anymore..." She sighed.

"Don't say that Beca... Just take your time to calm down and think about it..." He looked at the clock and hoped she would be here soon...

Chloe ran through the automatic doors of the pool.

"Uh miss patients only!" A woman said.

"Yeah my girlfriend is a patient and she's freaking out, so back off!" Chloe ran to the changing rooms and quickly changed into her bikini. She carefully walked towards the pool so she wouldn't fall. "Beca?" She said as she searched for her girlfriend in the pool. She found her sitting in a chair looking scared at the water. Beca looked up and saw Chloe.

"Chloe?" She asked confused.

"Yeah Jake called me because you were freaking out... What's wrong?" She walked over to Beca and kneeled down in front of her as she laid her hand on hers.

"I can't do this Chloe..."

"Why not?" Chloe asked calmly.

"I don't want to fight anymore..." Beca mumbled as she looked away from Chloe.

"Okay, but why?"

"I'm not strong enough..." When Beca looked back at chloe her eyes were filled with tears.

"Of course you are! Look at how far you've come! A half year ago you thought you'd die of your disease..."

"I know... But why? Why is it so hard Chloe?" She asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't know baby..." She pulled Beca into a hug.

"It's all going so fast... I don't think I can do this..." She said between sobbed.

"Well lets do it together then..." Beca looked confused at Chloe.

"I'm not wearing my bikini for the fun?!" Chloe laughed. Beca gave her a weak smile. "Now do you want to try it with me? Jake will help you, you know that."

"I know..." Beca sighed.

"Do it for me?"

"Okay... Jake will you help me into the water?"

"Of course Beca." He lifted Beca up and carried her to the water. He gave Chloe a thankful look and Chloe just nodded. When they were very close to the water Beca started panicking again. Chloe saw it and quickly calmed her down.

"Relax Beca... It's just water... Take a deep breath..." Beca nodded. Jake sat down on the side of the pool and Chloe jumped in so she could take Beca from him. The water wasn't that deep so she could stand.

"Okay Beca Chloe will take you over from me and then I'll jump into the water too okay?" Beca nodded and looked at the water. Jake slowly let her slip into the water and Chloe laid her arms around her waist and legs. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and held tight onto her.

"It's okay I'm not letting you go... Just relax..." Jake jumped into the water and swam towards Beca and Chloe.

"Is the temperature of the water okay for you Beca?" Beca nodded.

"Okay now you have to let go of Chloe so we can do your exercises..." Beca looked at Chloe. Chloe saw the stress in her eyes.

"It's okay I'm here..." Chloe gave her a quick kiss and then carefully removed the arms underneath Beca's legs. Beca held her breath as her legs slowly went down into the water.

"Very good." Jake said with a smile. "Try to move your legs now..."

"I can't do it..."

"Yes you can Beca."

"No I can't." Beca started to panic again.

"Beca..."

"I told you I can't do it okay?!" Beca yelled. Immediately she looked ashamed at Chloe. "Sorry..."

"Well I think you can do it..." Chloe said with a small smile at Beca. Beca looked at her legs and then at Jake. She swallowed and focused on her legs. With a lot of focusing she was able move her legs.

"I told you, you could do it..." Jake said. Beca got a big smile on her face. She loosened up her grip around Chloe's neck and letted go of her with one arm. Jake held her arm and gently held her as her feet touched the ground. Chloe did the same and held Beca's other arm. Beca's toes touched the ground and Beca gasped at the feeling.

"Okay now try to make the movements you use when you walk..." She looked at Jake. "Just try it." Beca nodded and focused again. She slowly moved her leg forwards like she was walking. After a few 'steps' her legs started to get weak. Jake noticed that Beca was starting to get tired and lifted her up by laying his arm underneath her legs.

"That's enough for today. Your legs aren't used to this. We're practicing again in 2 days." Beca nodded. They got out of the water and Chloe helped Beca change into her normal clothes again.

"Sorry that Jake had to call you..." Beca said as Chloe was changing.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't have class today so I was in my room with Aubrey and Stacie." When Chloe was done she pushed Beca towards Jake who was talking to the woman who stopped Chloe.

"How did you get here?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Oh I borrowed Stacie's car." Chloe had stole Stacie's keys after she had received the call.

"Oh okay, maybe if I ask Jake I can ride with you to the hospital if you want?"

"Is that allowed?"

"I don't think so but Jake is cool so don't worry about it." Chloe nodded and she walked over to Jake.

"Hey Becs ready to go?"

"Uh yeah, is it okay if I ride with Chloe to the hospital?"

"Uh I don't think I can allow that..."

"Please... I won't die I promise..." Beca laughed.

"Okay fine just follow me with your car..." Jake sighed.

"Yes! Thanks Jake! You're the best."

"I know I know. Now I'll take your wheelchair and help you into the car." Beca nodded and they followed Jake to the car. He helped Beca into the car. Beca closed the door and grinned at Chloe. Chloe started the car and followed Jake to the hospital.

"Thank you for helping today."

"It's okay, I'm always here for you." Chloe smiled and looked at Beca. Beca smiled back. Chloe laid her hand on Beca's leg. Beca laid her hand on Chloe's and kissed cheek. Beca enjoyed being in the car with Chloe. It wasn't special at all but for Beca it was.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Chloe and Beca had been exercising in the water for 3 weeks now and Beca was doing pretty good. Her infusions were replaced by pills which she had to take twice a day. They were waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to look at Beca's improvements. Beca sat next to Chloe with their fingers linked.

"Beca Mitchell?" Beca waved at Jake and Chloe pushed her towards his office.

"So Beca how you're doing?"

"I'm good."

"Hi Chloe."

"Hi Jake ." Chloe nodded to greet him.

"So Beca your exercises are going great right?"

"Yeah I almost don't need Chloe anymore." Jake nodded as he wrote it down.

"Okay I'm just gonna do some normal examining."

"Okay." He lifted Beca up and laid her down on her back. Chloe sat in the chair close to his desk and waited till Beca was done. After the tests Jake helped Beca back into her wheelchair and sat behind his desk.

"Everything looks good, really good actually..." He mumbled as he looked at the papers in front of him. "You're taking your medicines everyday?"

"Yeah, the nurses force me to take them..."

"Very good..."

"So... Can I go home soon?" Beca asked carefully.

"Well you're still stabile and nothing weird happened so I think so..."

"Are you serious?!" Beca asked with excitement. She had wanted to ask him a while ago but she knew he would say no.

"Yes, but first we're starting with your therapy so you're learning to walk again..."

"I'm going to walk again?!" Beca looked at Chloe who looked just as shocked as she did.

"Well we weren't sure but look at what you do in the pool." He looked very excited just like Beca.

"When are we starting?" Beca asked.

"When was the last day you've been in the pool?"

"Two days ago."

"How about this afternoon?" Beca nodded enthusiastically. Jake laughed at her reaction.

"Okay then, but you have to remember Beca you'll have to walk with crutches for a long time..."

"That's okay, that means I can go to the bathroom without help..." She grinned. Chloe shook her head and scoffed.

"And don't forget that it's gonna be hard, you think you can do that?"

"Yes sir!" Beca smirked.

"Okay then well I'll pick you up in an hour okay?"

"Why not now?" Beca asked pouting.

"Don't you wanna call your parents about it?"

"No not necessary..." Beca mumbled irritated. She wanted to start immediately.

"I have some time now..."

"Please... I want to go home as soon as possible!"

"I know..." Jake sighed "Okay we'll do it now..."

"Yes! You're the best."

"I know I know. Wait here I'll get your crutches." Jake stood up and left the room. Beca looked at Chloe who had a big smile on her face.

"Did you hear that? I can go home soon!"

"I heard it." Chloe gave Beca a kiss. Before Beca could kiss her back Jake came in with her crutches.

"Sorry ladies but find yourself a room." He laughed. "Okay have you walked with these before?" Beca nodded.

"Yeah before my legs stopped working I had to walk with them because my legs were weak."

"Okay, well this will be the same feeling but your legs get stronger now instead of weaker." Chloe stood up to help Beca stand up. Jake gave her the crutches and they both held an arm to help her. They pulled her up and Beca stood on her legs for the first time since her disease...

"Okay take your time to get used to the feeling in your legs." Jake said as he held Beca tight. Beca nodded and let out a breath.

"You're doing great." Chloe smiled at Beca who looked scared at her.

"Now try to move your leg just like you're in the pool..." Beca lifted up her foot and moved it forwards. She leaned on the crutches and carefully moved her other foot.

"That's it, just slowly..." After a few steps Beca smiled at Jake.

"I knew you could do it." He winked. "Now turn around and try to walk back and remember: slowly!" Beca nodded and slowly turned around. As she walked towards her wheelchair, Jake loosened his grip. Chloe did it too and Beca was walking by herself now. Suddenly she tripped and Jake quickly grabbed her arm before she could fall.

"I said slowly missy."

"Sorry..." Beca grinned. It felt so good to walk again. He lifted her up and walked to her wheelchair.

"Hey!"

"I don't want you to break something..." He put her back in her wheelchair and gave the crutches to Chloe.

"Keep an eye on her because she can't use them too much, her legs aren't strong enough." Chloe nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't leave her alone with them." She laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny... When are doing it again?" Beca asked.

"You have to practice everyday and you have therapy twice a week from now. And you have to take your pills of course!"

"When can I go home?"

"If you promise to take your pills and if you don't walk too much... You can go home next week."

"What?! That's amazing! I love you Jake! I mean it!" Jake laughed.

"I'm glad you're happy but don't forget what you promised..."

"I won't don't worry."

"Okay, are you going to live with your parents?"

"No I have my own apartment... The bond between my parents and me isn't that good..."

"But you can't live alone Beca." Beca sighed. "I can't live with my parents..." Beca mumbled. "They are so overanxious..."

"Where do you live?" Jake asked.

"Close to Barden University because my dad works there and he wants me to go there too when I'm not ill anymore..."

"How close to barden?" Chloe asked.

"2 streets away, why?" Beca answered confused.

"Well you don't want to live with your parents but you need supervision... Why don't I come and live with you till you're independent enough?"

"Would you do that for me?"

"Yeah why not I've been here everyday and I can still follow my classes, so sure." Beca got a huge smile on her face.

"And you can sleep with me of course..." She added with a grin.

"Ugh you're so funny..." She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"I'll contact your parents about it and if they're okay with it I'll help you when you're leaving us, okay?"

"You're gonna miss me, aren't ya?" Beca smirked.

"Well I still have to do therapy with you twice a week so don't worry."

"I have to come to the hospital twice a week?!" Beca didn't like that idea...

"Yes, but because I have known you for quite a while now I can try to ask my boss if I can come to your place to do your therapy?"

"That would be great." Chloe smiled.

"Okay I have to go now I'll call your parents and ask if it's okay."

"Okay bye doc!"

"Bye Beca, bye Chloe."

"Bye Jake." Chloe and Beca left and went to her room. Chloe helped Beca and placed the crutches in the corner of the room.

"You scared I'll run away?" Beca laughed.

"No I'm scared you'll hurt yourself if you get them..."

"Aw you're so sweet." Beca winked. "Cuddle?" Beca asked as she opened her arms. She looked at Chloe with puppy eyes.

"Ugh I can't resist your puppy dog eyes..." Chloe said as she crawled onto the bed.

"I know." Beca smirked. Chloe laid next to Beca and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure about the living together thing?" Beca asked as she brushed a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Yeah, you?" Chloe looked up at Beca.

"Well I hope you can handle my morning grumpyness..."

"Hm if it's that bad I just hide your crutches and leave till it's over." Chloe laughed as she looked at Beca. Beca smiled and kissed her nose.

"I don't think I can be grumpy when I wake up next to this angel."

"You're so romantic." Chloe kissed her lips. Beca kissed her back and laid her hand on Chloe's waist. Then someone knocked on the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Beca groaned. "I'm glad that this won't happen when you're living with me then we can't be disturbed." She smirked. There was another knock.

"Come in." Beca yelled. A little girl ran into the room.

"Hey!" Beca smiled as the little girl climbed on the bed. She kissed Beca's cheek and smiled at Chloe.

"Hi Chloe."

"Hi Charlie." She pushed Beca aside and sat between them.

"Hey! Now I can't cuddle with Chloe..."

"You can with cuddle me then." Beca laughed and pulled her onto her lap. Then her parents came in.

"Hi mom hi dad."

"Hey Beca, why didn't you call us?" Her mom asked.

"Why should I?" Beca asked irritated.

"Because you're allowed to go home the end of the week."

"Oh that, Jake called you right?"

"He did that's why we're here. He also said you want to live in your apartment?! Are you out of your mind? You can't live by yourself now?!"

"Chloe comes with me..." Her mom looked disapprovingly at Chloe.

"You're just going to live with us Beca."

"No I'm not..."

"Don't be so stupid. Do you really think you can live in your apartment when you're paralyzed?"

"I'm not paralyzed mom! I walked today!" Beca's talking was close to yelling at her mom.

"Yeah with crutches! And what are you gonna do when Chloe is in class?"

"Chloe said there was a job in the radio station."

"No, I'm not letting you do this, Beca."

"Well that's your problem then because I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"I am your mom Beca!" Chloe noticed that Charlie started to get upset.

"Uh Charlie you want to get a chocolate bar with me?"

"Yes please." Chloe lifted Charlie up and left the room without saying anything.

"Your girlfriend is kidnapping my child?!" Beca's mom exclaimed.

"No mom! She's taking care of your child!" Beca started to yell.

"You know what that is? Taking care of your kids? No you don't! You were the one who didn't notice I was ill! And why? Because you were working on your promotion?!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"No it's time to tell you the truth! When I got sick you didn't care! When Ricky got sick you were here every day. Every day! And when did you visit me? Never! Never mom! And I don't give a shit about that but what about Charlie huh? She was here every day. Every day! And when did you let her visit me? Never! When did you let me visit Ricky? Never! And why?" Beca yelled. "Why couldn't I visit my own brother? My brother! I was more then a sister to him... I was his best friend! I was there for him when they found out he was sick, I was there when you were too busy to play with him! I was there when he needed you!" Beca was so angry that tears streamed down her cheeks.

"And now... Now he's dead! You didn't even let me visit his funeral... The funeral of my own brother! Every day. Every day I wish it was me who laid there in that grave... So he could learn to walk again like I do... I think about him every second I can... And how about you? Do you even remember his voice?!"

"Of course I do..." Her mom whispered.

"I don't believe you... And do you know why? Because you weren't there for me when he died! Do you even think of me? Of course you don't! You were too busy with your own shit! And how about Charlie? What did you say to her? Did you comfort her like you comforted me? I hope not because you didn't do that! Did you answer her questions about the dead of Ricky? Or did you only think of yourself again?" Beca yelled.

"Beca..."

"No mom, just leave... I'm going to live with Chloe in my apartment. I never want to talk to you again... The only times you'll ever see me again is when I visit Charlie..." Beca saw a tear on her mom's cheek. "Don't you dare to cry about this! It's what you always wanted mom! I was always the mistake of the family and I know that you also wish it was me instead of Ricky who lays in that grave..."

"I would never wish that, your my daughter."

"But you never wanted me as your daughter did you?" Her mom stayed quite.

"That's all I want to know. Please leave and never, you hear me? Never talk to me again. I can't believe that Charlie has to live with you... I'm glad I choose to leave years ago... Bye mom."

"But..."

"Bye mom!" Beca looked away from her mom fighting against her tears.

"Beca..." She heard her dad.

"You too dad... I will go to barden as you wanted but this time not for you... I do it for the person I live for now and who loves me for who I am: Chloe. She was there for me... All those times you weren't..." Beca sighed. "Please leave this room and let me say goodbye to Charlie till she's old enough to understand..."

"Okay Beca... I'll leave some money at the table so you can buy stuff you need till you have a job..." Beca just nodded as she still looked at the window in her room. Then Charlie and Chloe came back into the room. Chloe felt the bad mood in the room and looked at the wet cheeks of Beca.

"Charlie, we're leaving in a few minutes. We'll wait outside..." Her dad said as they left the room. Beca looked at Charlie and smiled.

"Hey, come here for a sec..." Chloe walked over to Beca and placed Charlie on the bed. She walked over to the chair in the corner and nodded at Beca.

"Did you cwy Beca?"

"No Beca didn't cry..."

"Beca sad?"

"Beca is a little sad..."

"Why?" Charlie asked confused.

"Beca has to say goodbye..."

"To Charlie?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"It's better that way cutie..."

"But Charlie doesn't want to say goodbye..."

"I know... Beca doesn't want to say goodbye either..."

"Then don't say goodbye?"

"I wish it was that easy..." Beca sighed as she tried to control her tears.

"Can you promise Beca to stay strong?"

"Charlie doesn't want to be strong... Charlie wants Beca..." Charlie said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry..." Beca whispered as she pulled Charlie into a hug. Charlie wrapped her arms tight around Beca's neck and covered her face in her neck.

"Is it really better that way?" She asked in a whisper. Beca just nodded.

"Then I will be strong... Will you come back?"

"I will... I promise..."

"Then don't say goodbye... Say: see you later Charlie." Beca let go of Charlie and looked into her big blue eyes as she held her face between her hands.

"See you later Charlie..." She whispered. She kissed her forehead and sniffed.

"Don't cwy. I see you later right?"

"Yes, you'll see me later... Just don't ask mommy and daddy about it okay?"

"Okay. Do I see Chloe later?" She asked as she looked at Chloe. Chloe's eyes were filled with tears.

"Of course Charlie..." Chloe said just above a whisper as the words for stuck in her throat.

"Beca?"

"Yes cutie?"

"Can you sing a song for me? Please..." Beca nodded.

"I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking  
But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb..."

"Thank you..." Charlie whispered as she kissed Beca's cheek. Chloe helped Charlie of the bed.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Yes Beca?"

"See you later."

"See you later." Then Charlie waved, turned around and left the room.

"She might never see me again..." Beca said just above a whisper.

"I know..." Chloe mumbled. Then Beca broke down. She covered her face in her hands and cried like never before. Chloe pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back softly.

"You did what was best for her..."

"Well I'm not so sure anymore..." Beca sobbed. Her brother was dead and she might never see her little sister again...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
The day of leaving the hospital was finally there. Chloe was there for Beca the whole week. It was hard for Beca to not think of Charlie.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked as she lifted up her two suitcases.

"Yeah, lets go." Beca looked around in her room. Hopefully for the last time... Chloe helped her into the car and Jake placed her suitcases in the car.

"Okay Beca, what do you have to do everyday and what not?" Beca sighed. It was the third time he asked her today.

"Take my medicines, practice but not too much..."

"Very good. I see you in two days then. Take good care of her Chloe"

"I will Jake. Thank you for everything."

"It's my job. Bye Beca."

"Bye bye!" Chloe got into the car and started the engine. Beca opened the window and waved at Jake as he got smaller and smaller. When she couldn't see him anymore she looked at Chloe and smiled. She turned up the radio and titanium came on. Chloe looked at Beca. They turned up the volume and sang along. When they got to barden Beca looked around.

"So this is where my dad works?"

"You've never seen it before?"

"Nope."

"But you said you live 2 streets away?!"

"I do but I didn't visit it." Beca grinned.

"Weirdo..." Chloe mumbled laughing. 2 streets later they stopped in front of Beca's apartment.

"Home sweet home." Beca couldn't stop smiling. After a long time in the hospital she was finally home. Chloe helped her into her wheelchair and grabbed her suitcases. They walked over to the elevator and pushed the button.

"I have to warn you... My apartment is a mess..."

"Don't worry." Chloe smiled as she kissed Beca. Beca pushed the button of the penthouse floor.

"You live in a penthouse?!" Chloe asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah my dad wanted the best for his daughter..." Beca mumbled. They got to their floor and Beca opened the door.

"Welcome to my palace..." Chloe walked in and couldn't believe her eyes. Beca's apartment was bright and huge.

"You lived here on your own?"

"Yeah... Unless someone stayed the night..." Chloe glared at Beca.

"Just kidding babe! Don't worry..." She grinned.

"I'll show you around ma lady." Beca showed her around. They ended at the bright living room.

"So this is my apartment." Beca smiled.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm going to live here..."

"Was Aubrey okay with it?"

"Yeah Stacie is going to live with her now..." Beca laughed.

"Lets pick up your stuff then." Chloe nodded and they left the apartment again.

"Aubrey? If you're with Stacie please put on some clothes..." Chloe said as she knocked on the door.

"Give us a sec..." They heard Stacie. Beca laughed at Chloe who groaned. Then Stacie opened the door.

"Uh Stace you might want to put your shirt right on?" Beca grinned. Stacie blushed and rebuttoned her shirt. Then Aubrey walked towards them.

"Hey Chloe." She greeted them a little out of breath. Beca grinned even more.

"Stop that Beca! I can't wait till we can disturb your moments..." Chloe walked in and grabbed her bags.

"So you're really leaving me huh?"

"Don't act like you don't want it Bree..."

"Well... Sometimes it's nice to live with someone who isn't addicted to sex..." Stacie held her hands in the air.

"You shouldn't agree when I ask then..."

"Oh my god..." Chloe said in a breath.

"Okay, enough about our sex live now... Beca is it okay if we come with you guys to see your apartment?"

"Oh I thought I'd have some private time with Chloe..." She said as she looked at Stacie.

"Then we're definitely coming!" Stacie said as she grabbed her jacket. In the car they all sang along with party in the USA. Aubrey noticed Beca was a good singer.

"Hey Beca?"

"Yes Aubrey?" They got out of the car and waited for the elevator.

"Why don't you think of joining the Bellas?"

"Who?" Beca asked. "The Bellas.

"Our a capella group, we sing without any instruments it's all from our mouths." Chloe explained.

"Yikes, sorry guys I am not joining a lame a capella group..." They got into the elevator and Beca pushed the button of their floor.

"It's not lame!"

"It's okay Bree if she doesn't want to join its her loss..."

"My loss?" Beca scoffed.

"Yeah you miss the change to see me in a tight blouse and a short skirt..." Aubrey knew where this was going.

"Hm that sounds good but no thanks I prefer you without clothes..." She grinned at Chloe who rolled her eyes.

"So guys, come in." Beca opened the door and heard Stacie's and Aubrey's jaw drop. They sat down on the big comfortable couch and Beca got them something to drink.

"So Beca, what are your plans for the future?"

"Hm..." Beca thought as she took a sip of her wine. "First finish my therapy, of course, and maybe go to school here..."

"Yeah I heard your dad works here must be nice to have him close?"

"Uh..." Beca stumbled.

"Change the subject Bree..." Chloe mumbled.

"No it's okay, I uh... I'll explain it to you guys..."

"You don't have to Beca..." Chloe whispered as she laid her hand on Beca's leg. Beca took a deep breath.

"I... I said to my parents that I never wanted to see them again..."

"What? Why?" Stacie asked shocked.

"Family problems... But I don't care about them... But I do care about what I did to my little sister, Charlie..." Beca bit her lip.

"It's okay, relax..." Chloe laid her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Beca sighed.

"The hardest thing was to say goodbye to my sister... For ever..." Beca heard a small gasp from Aubrey.

"Yeah, she didn't want it though... She didn't let me say goodbye..." Beca scoffed softly as she thought about her little sister. She could be just as stubborn as Beca but she had the heart of an angel... "So I had to lie to her..." She continued "I didn't have a choice... I told her I'd see her later... That's hard... Lying to your little sister..."

"Sorry Beca I didn't know..." Aubrey mumbled.

"It's okay you couldn't know..." After they finished their drinks they decided to go out for dinner. Stacie and Aubrey left to go home to change and Beca and Chloe went to their bedroom. Beca's bed was huge and Chloe understood why she wanted to live alone, but she knew this wasn't the reason.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Beca asked as she looked at the clothes in her closet.

"I don't know..." Chloe sighed as she looked at her bag of clothes. In the corner of her eye she saw Beca taking of her shirt. Chloe turned around and walked towards Beca.

"I knew you were watching ginger..." Beca smirked. "Can you help me with my jeans please?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe picked her up and laid her on the bed. She leaned over Beca and unbuttoned her jeans as she looked into her eyes. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips. Beca laid her hands on her waist and pulled her on top of her. Chloe squealed but kept kissing Beca. She took of Chloe shirt and unbuttoned her jeans.

"We should get dressed..." Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips.

"Go ahead..." Chloe whispered as she kissed Beca's neck down to her stomach. Beca moaned as Chloe kissed her lips again. Then Chloe's phone rang. She groaned and rolled on her back as she picked up her phone.

"Hello? Yes... Okay we're on our way..." Chloe hang up and jumped off the bed.

"I was wrong when I said no one could disturb us here..." Beca sighed and sat up. Chloe changed into a light blue dress she bought last week and grabbed a tanktop for Beca. Beca put it on and Chloe helped her into her wheelchair.

"Can you grab my crutches babe?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I can leave my wheelchair at the door and walk to my place."

"Okay I'll grab them and then we can leave." Beca nodded and followed Chloe to the living room. Chloe grabbed Beca's crutches and they left the apartment.

When they got to the restaurant Chloe got out of the car to get Beca's wheelchair.

"You're lucky that my car is big enough..." Beca climbed into the wheelchair by her self and Chloe pushed her towards the door. They stopped so Beca could get out of her wheelchair. Chloe handed her the crutches and helped Beca to stand up. Beca took a minute to get used to the standing and then carefully followed Chloe to their table. Beca walked really slow and all the people looked at her.

"This is so embarrassing..." Beca mumbled.

"Well I think it's amazing." Chloe kissed her cheek and laid her hand on Beca's back. Now the people stared even more. They got to their table and sat down. They had a great night and Beca enjoyed the 'normal' life. After they got home they immediately went to bed. Beca was exhausted. Beca changed into her sweater and sweatpants and chloe helped her into the bed. Chloe changed into a tanktop and hot pants and crawled under the covers. She snuggled up against Beca and kissed her lips. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her head.

"Chloe?"

"Hm?" Chloe answered sleepy.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me..."

"I would do it a hundred times for you."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now get some sleep I have school tomorrow..."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby..." It was the first night since a long time that Beca slept in a normal bed. Even though that was perfect it was even more perfect with the most beautiful and special person in the world...


	21. Chapter 21

-epilogue-  
Chloe walked out of her class with Aubrey after a long day.

"So how's Beca?"

"Very good! She helps at the radio station now and she considers joining the Bellas." Chloe grinned. She had asked Beca a million times if she would join them and finally Beca said she'd think about it. Beca said it was not fair because she was naked and Chloe laid on top of her when she asked and Beca couldn't say no after a good make out with Chloe. Chloe thought she was allowed to use her body to persuade her.

"And how does she recover?"

"Also good, she can walk small parts without out her crutches but she uses one when she walks through town or something." Chloe was very proud of Beca.

"And... Charlie?" Chloe shook her head.

"She still blames her self for what happened... I hope she will see her soon..."

"I hope so too... Oh there's Stacie see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Aubrey ran to Stacie who waved at Chloe. Chloe waved back as her eyes fell on a small brunette with a crutch.

"Beca?" She asked as she walked towards her. Beca smiled.

"I thought: I could walk you home."

"Aw that's nice of you." Chloe gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her free hand. They walked towards the cafe for an ice cream as it started raining.

"Shit!" Beca cursed. Chloe didn't wear a jacket because she thought it would be sunny today.

"Wait." Beca stood still and took of her jacket and laid it around Chloe's shoulders.

"But you will get wet?" Chloe said worried.

"Don't worry I can't run yet so just run here are the keys."

"No no no I'm not leaving you. We're walking home together." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand again and pulled Beca towards the exit of the university.

By the time they got home they were all wet and cold. As they stood in the elevator Chloe kept shivering. When the doors opened Beca pulled Chloe towards the bathroom.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Chloe asked. Beca didn't answer her question and turned on the shower. She threw her crutch in the corner of the bathroom and stepped under the shower and pulled Chloe against her. As the warm water fell on Chloe's cold skin she looked into Beca's eyes. Beca started to pull off Chloe's clothes so she would warm up faster. After a few minutes they stood in only their underwear. Beca teasingly stroked Chloe stomach.

"Ugh you're such a tease!" Chloe moaned. Beca had a big smirk on her face. Chloe kissed Beca's lips and pulled back before Beca could kiss her back. Everytime Beca tried to kiss her Chloe stepped away from her.

"Oh come here!" Beca grabbed her waist and crashed her lips in Chloe's.

Before they knew it they laid on the bed both out of breath.

"Wow..."

"You can say that..." Beca rolled on her side and looked at Chloe.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hey! Don't use my strategy to get what you want..." Chloe laughed.

"No don't worry... I just want to ask if... If you want to take me to Ricky's grave..." Chloe saw Beca was serious.

"Of course I will. Now?" Beca nodded.

"Yes please." They got out of bed and put some clothes on. On their way to the cemetery Beca looked out of the window and didn't say a word. Chloe parked in front of the gate and got out of the car to get Beca's crutches.

"I'll wait here okay?" Beca nodded and walked through the gate. She found her brothers grave and stared at the stone. -rest in peace buddy, you were a fighter... Loves your mom, your dad and your sisters- it said with a picture of Ricky next to it. On the graves laid some dead flower and a teddy bear.

"Of course the flowers are dead... She doesn't visit him that often..." Beca mumbled. She picked up the flowers and threw them away. She sat down with her legs crossed and looked at the picture.

"Sorry that it took so long to visit you buddy..." Beca said. "I just couldn't... Sorry... Chloe brought me... Oh Ricky I wish you could met her. She's so beautiful and sweet, I'm sure you'd love her like I do... I've been so stupid Ricky..." A tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "You'd say that I shouldn't cry over you... But you can't say it... I think you'd say I was stupid because I left Charlie..." More tears fell. "I couldn't hurt her anymore... All the fights I had with mom and dad made her upset... It was better to say goodbye..." Beca's vision was blurry of her tears.

Chloe leaned against the car as she saw a black Mercedes pulled up the parking lot. A black haired woman and a little girl got out of the car. Chloe recognized the girl immediately. It was Charlie...

"Charlie?" The little girl looked at Chloe.

"Chloe!" She ran towards Chloe and hugged her. The woman stood still and looked her Chloe. Chloe lifted Charlie up and walked over to the woman.

"Hello miss Mitchell." She greeted polite.

"Chloe." The woman nodded. "Is Beca at Ricky's grave?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Chloe asked as she looked at the woman.

"No..."

"Is Beca there?" Charlie asked. Chloe nodded.

"Come mommy! Lets go to Beca!"

"I... I'll wait here you go to Beca..."

"Chloe come with me?" Charlie asked looking at Chloe with begging eyes.

"Sure cutie." Chloe walked away with Charlie in her arms.

"Is Beca with Ricky?"

"Yes, Beca is visiting Ricky."

"Ricky is dead... Mommy cried when we were in the hospital..." Chloe felt sorry for Charlie that she had to see her mother cry.

"Every time I tried to hug her she pushed me away to my daddy... And when I wanted to go to Beca she said that I couldn't..."

"Don't worry about it too much it's not your fault Charlie..." Chloe noticed Beca sitting in front of Ricky's grave. Beca looked over her shoulder and saw Chloe with a little girls. Beca stood up and walked over to them.

"Charlie?" She asked. Chloe put the little girl down and she ran over to Beca with her arms open. Beca kneeled down and Charlie wrapped her arms tight around Beca's neck.

"Oh cutie, I missed you so much..." Beca mumbled as she stood up while she hugged Charlie.

"I missed you too..." Charlie whispered. Beca grabbed her crutch and held Charlie in one arm.

"Is mom here?"

"Yes she is waiting by the car..."

"Okay let's get you back then..." Beca sighed.

"Are you saying goodbye again?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to say see you later..."

"Okay. I don't understand now but I will when I'm older right?" Beca gave her a weak smile.

"You will cutie, you will." Beca walked over to Chloe and gave her a thankful look. When Beca saw her mother she stopped for a second.

"You can do this." Chloe whispered. Beca nodded and walked over to her mother.

"Hello Beca." Her mother greeted her. She looked tired.

"Hi mom... I came to see Ricky is that okay?"

"Of course he's your brother..." Beca nodded.

"Bye Charlie." She kissed her cheek as she put her down.

"See you later right?"

"See you later." Beca turned around and Chloe followed her to the car.

"Beca?" She heard her mom.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around.

"Is it okay if I bring Charlie sometimes? She misses you..." Beca nodded.

"Sure, just uh give me a call."

"Okay, thank you." Beca nodded again and walked away. They got Into the car and went home.

When they got home Beca turned up some music as Chloe sat down on the couch. 'I Won't Give Up On Us' came on and Beca smiled. She laid her crutch on the ground and walked over to Chloe.

"Can I have this dance?" She asked with a grin as she held out her hand.

"Yes please." Chloe said as she stood up. She took Beca's hand and laid her hand on her shoulder. Beca laid her hand on Chloe's waist and pulled her closer. Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder as Beca sang along with the song. Their song... Because they both didn't give up.

the end

Thank you guys so much for Reading my fanfic :) please let me know what you think


End file.
